


You Are My Destiny

by Spectra13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Rituals, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra13/pseuds/Spectra13
Summary: This story takes place 75 years after the end of the Inuyasha anime. This story uses an alternative ending where Kagome never returns to the Feudal Era. A set of circumstances neither Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could have expected, forces them into one another’s lives and pushes them to become a mated pair. Will these forces bring them together or tear them apart? Can these two estranged half brothers really become lovers?
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a HUGE thank you to Lelila15 who encouraged me to post my first fan fiction. Thank you for being my beta on this! I couldn't have done this story justice without your support! :) 
> 
> Italicized dialogue is Sesshomaru’s inner Yokai speaking
> 
> Bolded Dialogue is Inuyasha’s inner Yokai Speaking
> 
> Hanyou= Half Breed
> 
> Meito= Mate
> 
> Kitsune= Fox

The sky burned red with blood. Inuyasha could smell bodies burning and could hear the gurgling of demons choking to death on their own blood. His ears echoed with the screams from the dying and the war cries of those still fighting. Fallen demons and humans covered the valley as far as the eye could see. Inuyasha was filled with a need to find someone, but he did not know who. He searched the sea of faces, but only found terror and death everywhere he turned. He began to run aimlessly as the need to find that someone grew stronger. As he ran, a large demon monkey leaped at Inuyasha, smashing his staff over his head, knocking him face first into a pile of corpses. He caught himself staggered back to his feet as he shook himself back to his senses. That’s when he recognized Shippo’s pale, lifeless body, his throat cut, and his haori soaked with blood. Inuyasha felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He called out to Shippo in vain. “How could this have happened?” he questioned. He is slowly pulled from his grief by a voice calling him. He looks up as the voice gets closer. “Inuyasha! Inuyasha!” He locates the owner of the voice, a ways off ahead of him.

Koga, it's Koga. He is calling for me, he realized. Koga was running in his direction. Inuyasha rises to walk towards him, but before he can reach him a spear pierces Koga through his back and protrudes through his chest. Koga falls to his knees, blood gushing from his wound and mouth. “Inuyasha...” Koga coughs out before slumping to the ground. Inuyasha lets out an animalistic groan of anguish as he races towards his friend.

Just before he can reach him, he is transported to the top of a mountain. As he looks out, Inuyasha feels overwhelming hopelessness as he sees a battle raging leagues in every direction. “The world is burning,” he says in disbelief. His horror is interrupted again by the instinctual need to find someone, but he can’t remember who. Suddenly, he senses that he is not alone and turns to see who else is there. He sees a figure standing in the shadow of the trees. He cannot make out who it is but feels drawn to the figure.

“Who are you?'' He asks. “Why is this all happening?''

The figure does not respond. Inuyasha charges in desperation, “Tell me who you are!” Before he can make out who it is, the earth falls out from under him, sending him falling into the burning abyss below.

Inuyasha awakens in a cold sweat, panting. He looks up and begins to breathe easier as he sees Shippo sleeping peacefully on the branch above him. “It’s just a dream. It's just a dream,” he tells himself before believing it. He had been telling himself that every night for the last several weeks. Inuyasha had been haunted by this same dream every time he closed his eyes. The dreams were so vivid, so real. Inuyasha couldn’t explain the sense of dread ever present within him since the first night he began seeing these images. He did his best to focus on anything else.

Realizing it was nearly dawn, he leapt from the tree to get some fish from the nearby river. He wanted breakfast prepared before Shippo woke up. He was the pack leader after all, so it was his job to provide for them.

So much has happened in the 75 years since Kagome returned to her own time. Sango and Miroku had been dead for more than 15 years now. Their children and grandchildren continue their legacy in the demon slayer village they rebuilt after marrying. It had been just him and Shippo for a long time. In that time, Inuyasha and Shippo had become family. Shippo was his brother and it was his job to protect him and teach him all he needed to know to survive in this world. While Shippo had been alive for longer than most humans by this point, he was not yet of age when it came to fox demon years. Even still he was no longer that little fox cub from when they first met. He stood only a foot shorter than Inuyasha now. His form, while slender, was strong. His clothes remained the same style as before, but now he also donned a sword on his hip. His ponytail styled hair reached just above his shoulders, and his fangs were visible now even with his mouth closed. While he was growing stronger and coming into his own, he still lacked the strength and skill to survive alone in the Northern lands that had been their home for the last several decades.

Inuyasha welcomed the distraction of hunting from the recurring images of Shippo’s lifeless body. He would never let him meet such a fate Inuyasha silently vowed to himself. “It was just a dream,” he told himself again, as he felt his heart rate increase. The distraction did not last long. He quickly got enough fish for their meal and returned to camp. Luckily, Shippo was already awake and tending the fire. “I hope you got enough fish. I’m starving and we have a lot of training I want to do today.”

“So that's how you thank me, ya damn kitsune! Fine, get your own fish. These are mine,” Inuyasha snarked.

“Hold on, Inuyasha, I was only kidding!”

Inuyasha reassured him by ruffling Shippo’s hair as he nudged him farther down the log Shippo was sitting on, to make room for himself. As they ate, Shippo questioned if he had had the dream again. Inuyasha simply nodded. Shippo didn’t continue his line of questioning. He knew how much it weighed on Inuyasha's mind. He had made it his job to distract Inuyasha with extra training practice, which Inuyasha always enjoyed.

Just as they finished eating, three figures approached their camp. Inuyasha immediately recognized the yokai leading them. There was no mistaking Akari’s magenta hair and the midnight black chest plate he wore with the crest of the Inu Clan of the Western lands engraved in the center; Sesshomaru’s domain.

Akari was one of Sesshomaru's generals and was dressed as such. He wore grey and white robes beneath his black armor and donned a katana with a gem encrusted handle, the same bright magenta as his long free flowing hair. Inyuasha had spent some time with Akari while helping Koga with a conflict 10 years ago against a warring clan. Koga had requested assistance from the Inu Clan. Akari, along with some of his men, had been sent by Sesshomaru to assist Koga in the conflict. The other two yokai he did not know, but Inuyasha knew this was no happenstance encounter. Akari and the other two yokai greeted Inuyasha with more courtesy than was expected of yokai when interacting with a Hanyou like him.

“Please excuse our intrusion, but we have been sent to bring you to the Western lands. Your presence is requested urgently,” Akari reported with a light bowing of his head. Inuyasha was taken aback. “What the hell for?” Inuyasha asked, visibly uncomfortable.

“It is not for me to say, but I must bring you with haste.”

“My brother can’t summon me whenever he wants. Who does that bastard think he is? I am not one of his subjects. Tell him if he wants something from me he can come himself. Or better yet, leave me the hell alone.”

Akari paused for a moment before replying, “I was not sent here on Lord Sesshomaru’s orders.” It was clear that troubled him. “The clan council has sent for you,” he continued.

“Well, they are just gonna have to be disappointed then. I won’t go without knowing why people I have never heard of want to talk to me,” Inuyasha scoffed, turning away from them, making it clear he was done talking.

“Have you been having strange dreams?” Akari asked.

Inuyasha quickly turned back to face him. “What do you know about it?” Inuyasha probed.

“That is why the council has sent for you. They will explain everything to you.”

Inuyasha began to feel that sense of dread that came with his dreams return. Nevertheless, if they had answers, he had to find out what he could. “Fine, let’s go,” Inuyasha said coldly.

Akari again bowed his head quickly and led Inuyasha and Shippo towards Sesshomaru’s kingdom in the Western lands. It took them two days before finally arriving. Two more nights of dread. Perhaps if they had answers then maybe the dreams would stop and the dread would leave him. That was worth the trouble, and worth having to spend any amount of time with that condescending bastard brother of his, he decided.

While yes, their relationship was better since Naraku had been defeated and the Tetsaiga and Tenseiga business was resolved, his brother still treated him as a lowly Hanyou and a stain on their father’s reputation. Inuyasha had come to terms with this being all he could expect from his older brother.

After entering the castle, Akari led them through several hallways until they reached the great stone hall. In the center of the room was a long rectangular table with the Inu Clan crest engraved in the center. Large tapestries of Inu yokai hung on the walls, other’s paid homage to great battles fought and won by the clan.

Seated at the table were 12 council members, Inuyasha assumed. Standing before the council was Sesshomaru, who turned with surprise as if he didn't expect anyone else to be entering the room. When their eyes met, Sesshomaru spat, “What are you doing here, Hanyou?”

“That’s what I want to know. It was your fucking council that begged me to come,” Inuyasha retorted with just as much disgust.

Sesshomaru turned to the council in disbelief. “You summoned him to my castle without informing me, without my permission,” he growled.

An old female yokai seated at the table with silver hair, pinned up simply, and dressed in a white kimono spoke. “We knew you would be adamant to exclude Inuyasha from these proceedings, Lord Sesshomaru, but it is imperative that both of you hear what the council has to say.”

“Himari, you may have sat on this council since the time of my grandfather, but I will not allow insubordination,” he maintained his threatening tone.

“But my Lord, this meeting is to fulfill the final order given to me by your father. Would you have me disgrace myself by failing in my duty to your father and predecessor?” she questioned, knowing the answer.

Sesshomaru stood with the stoic look he often held, knowing he could not negate the final order given down by his predecessor. “Continue, Himari.”

Inuyasha chimed in, “I’m only here because Akari said you knew about my dreams, so just tell me what I need to know.'' Sesshomaru lost his composure for a moment and turned again to Inuyasha in surprise, but just as quickly returned to his stoic expression with a slight increase of interest; commanding Himari to continue. Inuyasha decided to leave his questions until he had heard what the old woman had to say.

“5000 years ago, a prophecy was foretold by the kami of wisdom, Omoikane, to Inu Tenro Taisho, your great grandfather, that a calamity would rise and bring the world to its knees, and not even the power of the Inu Daiyokai could stop it. The prophecy foretold that salvation would come when two sons of Taisho souls were made one, resulting in a power strong enough to push back the calamity and bring about a dynasty for the Inu Clan that would never end. The prophecy says the bond will result in a new evolution of Inu Daiyokai that will be evident by their tailed forms: the Omega with one tail and the Alpha with two tails. The prophecy speaks of increased strength and abilities not previously known to Inu Daiyokai. However, as you know Sesshomaru, since that prophecy two sons have not been born to any generation of Taisho until Inuyasha’s birth. This is the first sign in the prophecy’s foretelling,” Himari explained.

“My father only has one true son, Hanyou are not true members of any demon clan,” Sesshomaru fumed.

“Fuck you!” Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and continued. “If any of this was true, why have I not heard about it until now?”

“Your father intended to tell you when you came of age, but he found deficits in both his sons’ character that made you both unworthy of the power foretold in the prophecy. He believed that you both would abuse that power due to Lord Sesshomaru’s deficits in compassion for humans and inability to feel attachments of love for others. Inuyasha proved to crave only the power of a full demon, and had yet to mature into a man that could put others before his own greed. That is why your father left you Tetsaiga and Tenseiga to place you on the paths to overcome these weaknesses in preparation for the day you would need to take up this power. It was left to his trusted servants to observe you and wait until the day both of you learned those lessons. Only then could you bear the weight of the responsibility of your union and the prophecy. The calamity draws near, as shown by the fulfillment of the second sign, your dreams. Both of you have begun to have dreams that have shown you visions of the coming calamity, and what will result if you do not act.” 

Inuyasha flinched at the mental pictures of Shippo and Koga from his dreams.

“Once the dreams begin, it marks a year before the coming of the calamity. You will have until then to hone your new abilities and prepare for the battle that only you, as a mated pair, can hope to win.”

Both brothers stood silent absorbing everything they had just heard.

Inuyasha had so many questions but couldn’t form the words to any of them. He was fated to be mated to his brother. He was somehow going to become a full demon. And not just any Inu Daiyokai, but something stronger. For most of his life, all he had wanted was to become a full Demon. Still, he had become content with who he was, and had defeated Naraku with his own strength, even as a Hanyou. Becoming a full demon was no longer a driving desire in his life, but he would not deny that more strength and power was enticing to him.

While he was somewhat ignorant to all the rules and expectations of a mated pair, he knew the basics, and that was an impossible ask. He also knew Inu yokai mated for life, and he could not fathom spending eternity bonded to Sesshomaru. No, he couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do it. 

But then the most important piece of Himari explanation came to his mind. His dreams were visions of the future, of what would happen if the prophecy went unfulfilled. He again saw Shippo’s dead eyes and body soaked with blood in his mind. He heard Koga gurgle out his name before dying right in front of him. He couldn’t let Shippo, the only brother who had ever treated him like real family, die like that. He was the big brother, it was his job to protect Shippo no matter what. He would give his life for him and his friends. He knew the weight of responsibility that comes from protecting the world from a great evil like Naraku, and he couldn’t stand by and watch another evil destroy all he had fought to protect. Would bonding himself to Sesshomaru be the price he had to pay to protect those who needed him?

Sesshomaru's mind wandered through scenario after scenario of how to solve this situation by another means. How could he be fated to be mated to a creature so below him. He couldn’t deny that Inuyasha was strong, but for him to be elevated to be worthy of him was unfathomable. If Himari was to be believed, Inuyasha would become a full demon and a new kind of Daiyokai, as would Sesshomaru. So at least in the eyes of his subjects and other demons, it wouldn’t be seen as Sesshomaru lowering himself, but that he instead would be elevated in status. Inuyasha’s present status would become irrelevant to the clan if Himari’s words were to be believed. At least he would not lose face among those who serve him and those who fear him.

While mated male pairs were not common, it was not unheard of. The practice of mated pairs among siblings was even more common. Besides, Sesshomaru assumed that Inuyasha’s life among the humans and inexperience as a full yokai would make him easier to control when Sesshomaru was Alpha. Inuyasha’s power may be necessary to defeat the calamity, but Sesshomaru could still maintain control. Afterwards, he could keep him somewhere in the castle where he could fulfill the most basic requirements of a mate and ignore Inuyasha otherwise.

Having a mate had never been a priority for Sesshomaru; it would be easy to deny himself later, he determined. It is detestable even in these ideal circumstances, but he could not bear the shame of the Inu Clan falling to ruin while he was their Lord. His kingdom burning and his men lying dead in his dreams could not come to pass. He had built his position and kingdom to great power, and would not allow anything to tear down what he had built. He saw no other way, but to follow Himari’s instruction.

Himari, seeing that both men had calmed their minds and come to some sort of decision, finally spoke, “What say you? Will you proceed with the ritual?”

Inuyasha spoke first, “Hold on, no one has explained the ritual. How is it even possible that I could become a full demon?”

Himari explained, “As a spell caster and magic wielder for 2500 years, it is within my power to perform such a feat. I will perform a ritual that will awaken the soul tie shared between you, which will bind you to one another, awakening your true forms. You will both be new Inu Daiyokai, however, your full powers will not be awakened until after you finalize the bond and become a mated pair.”

“You’d look so cute with a tail Inuyasha. I can't wait to see that!'' Shippo chuckled.

“Shut it, Shippo,” Inuyasha scolded as he pounded down on the top of Shippo's head.

“Owah, just trying to be supportive,” Shippo grumbled.

“Don’t worry, my Lord Sesshomaru, no one would question that you would look mighty and fierce with two tails,” Jaken proclaimed for the room to hear. Sesshomaru shot Jaken a look that made Jaken regret speaking. He fell to the ground before him. “Forgive me, my Lord.”

Himari asked again, “What say you, sons of Taisho? We have no time to waste.”

Inuyasha looked at Shippo for a long moment before stepping forward. “If this is really the only way to keep my dreams from becoming the future, then I’ll do it,” he answered.

Sesshomaru scoffed, “Your altruism would be noble if not so painfully negated by your self-interest of becoming a full demon. Stop pretending to be more than you are, Hanyou.”

“Who the hell do you think you are! I don't need your Daiyokai status. I’ve done just fine against you as I am. Or have you forgotten who took your arm?” Inuyasha snapped back with a smirk on his face. He knew this would take Sesshomaru’s superiority complex down a peg.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger, and he struggled to maintain his composed voice, “I am and will always be your better. Something that will become quite clear to you when Himari’s ritual is complete, and you take your place beneath me.”

Inuyasha was hot with anger, no longer thinking clearly. “The hell I will! Damn you! This will never work. I was stupid to believe that we could put our differences aside, and work together. You can all burn in hell for all I care. I can take care of what’s mine without your ritual or any help from a bastard like you. Shippo, let's go.” Inuyasha turned, unsure of how everything would work out but unwilling to believe it required being stuck with that asshole for all of eternity. He had beaten evil before and he would do it again.

Sesshomaru turned to the council. “This plan was a farce from the beginning. How could you expect your Lord to take such an inferior mate? I will protect this land with my own power as I always have. I put no stock in your prophecies, Himari.” Inuyasha’s words had angered him more than he realized.

Inuyasha fumed, pulling on the door handle to make his exit, but the door would not open. He pulled again with no answer.

“Unfortunately, as the council, we must insist the ritual take place. We cannot let the Inu Clan fall to ruin. I wanted your consent in this process, but I do not need it,” Himari’s stated as her eyes began to glow bright green and suddenly both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were immobilized. Both struggled against the magic but were unable to move. Inuyasha yelled for Shippo to run, fearing what would happen next. Fearing for his brother, Shippo moved to attack Himari, but with a wave of her hand the door behind Inuyasha opened and Shippo was thrown from the room and the door sealed shut after him.

Sesshomaru, unable to move, ordered Himari to stop, but she ignored him as she began to chant in a language neither brother understood. Sesshomaru hissed and growled, trying in vain to break free, “Himari! NO!” As the speed of her chanting increased, both men started to lose consciousness and then a burst of light made everything go white.

***********************

Slowly coming to a standing position, Sesshomaru was the first to come to his senses. He immediately noticed a heightened awareness and felt a surge of newfound strength. The rush of his increased strength only lasted a few moments before he felt an ominous presence. The air in the room changed significantly. Sesshomaru senses were more alert than before, alarmed by the weight of the presence. That’s when he remembered Inuyasha was on the other side of the room. He turned quickly, ready for whatever may come, but he was so wrong.

Before he could completely turn around, Inuyasha stood before him, clearing the distance in less than a second. Inuyasha was taller now, his frame slightly broader. His dog ears were gone, replaced with the ears of a full Inu Diayokai, pointed and coming from the side of his head. His eyes remained the bright gold they always were, but the whites of his eyes were now blood red. Sesshomaru took this as a sign Inuyasha’s inner yokai had control. Inuyasha, new to being a full demon, would struggle to control his inner yokai. He had one jagged facial marking under each eye of a deep blue color, reaching from the side of his face to just below the middle of his eye. The markings were much like Sesshomaru’s except for their more jagged form. He also had angular markings coming up his neck following the path of his jugular vein. These markings held the same color as those on his face. Like himself, Inuyasha also had markings streaking across both his wrists. His claws were elongated and razor sharp to match the striking canine fangs visible as he breathed. Sesshomaru went to investigate the rest of him when Inuyasha growled low and purposeful, drawing Sesshomaru’s eyes back to his. The sound sent a shiver through his whole body that Sesshomaru had never felt before. He didn’t fully understand the feeling but was unable to move his eyes from Inuyasha's gaze.

**“Meito,”** Inuyasha said in a tone different from his regular voice. Before the older yokai could respond, Inuyasha rushed forward grabbing him and pinning him against the castle wall, which had been more than 50 feet behind them.

He protested, telling Inuyasha to keep his distance and step back, but was shocked at the lack of force in his voice. Inuyasha began to nuzzle his face into Sesshomaru's neck, growling softly, sending another unfamiliar shiver through Sesshomaru.

**“Fear not, I will not harm you, Meito,”** he said as he traced his new claws lightly up Sesshomaru’s chest. And an overwhelming pheromone emitted from him, causing Sesshomaru to swoon.

Suddenly, he heard his own inner yokai purring. _“My Meito. Present me to him._ ”

“Me, presenting myself to him? I would never...” his inner dialogue came to a screeching halt. The unfamiliar shivers he was experiencing, the effects of Inuyasha's pheromones, and the words of his inner yokai were bringing Sesshomaru to a horrifying conclusion. Then he remembered, the tails! His eyes darted down to confirm his worst fear, behind Inuyasha swished two long blindingly white tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was momentarily speechless as he watched Inuyasha's tails swish gently behind him. Sesshomaru looked down at his feet to see a single tail of his own making short whips back and forth beside him. Inuyasha was the Alpha, and he was the...“NO! This cannot be right!” he yelled, more power in his voice as he pushed against Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled mischievously, keeping him where he had pinned him. **“Submit to your Alpha and I will fulfill all your desires.”** He licked at Sesshomaru's neck, arousing Sesshomaru as he held back a moan.

“I will not relinquish my power to the likes of you, Hanyou.” Sesshomaru was furious. How could this have happened? The brother he had looked down on and wanted dead for so long was now meant to be his Alpha and mate. How many times could his father’s lessons give him the short end of the stick?

Despite his venomous anger, his yokai stirred within him, wanting and needing to complete the bonding ritual. Sesshomaru's cock began to stiffen as Inuyasha released another wave of pheromones assaulting his senses. He wanted to fight, to run, but it took all of his strength to keep his legs from buckling and falling to his knees before the yokai in front of him. **“I am proud to have such a spirited, strong mate,”** Inuyasha praised as he moved closer, their bodies only inches apart. His fangs gently traced Sesshomaru's neck. **“It will be all the more pleasurable for us both when I make you submit,”** Inuyasha's voice purred with seduction. Sesshomaru panicked; he couldn’t stop what was about to happen.

Suddenly, the doors at the entrance to the great hall opened, and Shippo returned to the room. He began shouting Inyuasha’s name in both bewilderment and awe as Shippo saw his new form. Inuyasha’s eyes left Sesshomaru for the familiar voice. When he saw Shippo, his eyes began to return to normal, and his claws retracted some. Dazed, Inuyasha called out Shippo’s name, unsure of what had just happened. Sesshomaru used this moment to get as much distance between him and Inuyasha as he could, springing to the other side of the hall. Inuyasha slowly became more grounded and looked up at Shippo.

“Your face is different and your ears, too! Look at your tails!” Shippo exclaimed.

“Huh?” Inuyasha questioned. Gradually, the memories of the past few hours came rushing back and he realized what must have happened. He turned to see his reflection for the first time in a tall mirror hanging on the wall behind him. He walked towards it slowly, stunned at what he saw.

He was a full demon, an Inu Diayoukai. Something he had wanted for centuries and there he was in all his glory. He could feel new power surging through him, and while foreign it felt good. Then he saw them. Two mighty tails wagging behind his body. Until that moment, he had forgotten all about Sesshomaru. He spun around to find him, to confirm what his tails clearly told him. Across the room, his brother stood crouched in a defensive position, staring at him with blinding hatred. His single tail whipped violently behind him as poison dripped from the claws on his right hand.

“Sesshomaru I...” Inuyasha began unsurely, realizing what this meant for them both.

At that moment, the council members intervened. “The ritual is a success, as signaled by the tails and as the prophecy foretold,” Himari exclaimed. Tension in the room was thick as the magic wielder continued, “As Alpha, Inuyasha is now the Lord of the kingdom with Sesshomaru, his Lord Consort and mate.”

Inuyasha could feel the anger radiating from Sesshomaru even from so far away. How did they get here, he wondered. This all happened so fast. Inuyasha never wanted his brother’s throne or position, but he resolved that this had to be done for the sake of those he cared for.

He tried to soften the blow by saying, “I don't know anything about running a kingdom. Sesshomaru should remain...”

“Don't presume to condescend to me as if this kingdom is something within your power to offer me. I am the rightful Lord of this land and you will never be anything more than a Hanyou, no matter what magic spell they may cast,” Sesshomaru spat out.

“Don’t blame me, you bastard. I didn’t ask for this. Take your stupid throne; I could care less!” He proceeded to walk out of the room, but Sesshomaru moved to confront him. He was ready to cut Inuyasha down before he would let him take his position away. That's when Akari and the other two yokai stepped in between them.

“Lord Consort, we cannot allow for you to threaten the life or our Liege Lord. If you continue your assault, we will be forced to defend him.”

Sesshomaru hissed, the betrayal stinging him more than he expected. His closest counselors and generals were siding with his half-brother, and he had been stripped of his birthright. His head was spinning. 

He did not want to kill them and knew that if he threatened Inuyasha further, his yokai would likely reemerge. Inuyasha’s pheromones still hung in the air, sweet and sickening. Sesshomaru collected himself to his stoic demeanor and left the room without a word. With his exit, the tension calmed, as there would be no further threat of violence for the moment.

Himari broke the silence after a few moments. “My Lord Inuyasha, you have undergone a significant transformation. As a Hanyou, you did not come of age learning to manage your inner yokai as all full demons do. It is imperative that you learn to take control, to interact with and harness your inner yokai without being possessed by it. Your power will increase significantly once you can learn to absorb and harness your inner yokai.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don’t want me killing that bastard while I am possessed,” Inuyasha said, still irritated by his fight with Sesshomaru.

“You misunderstand, my Lord. While you have yet to become a mated pair with Lord Sesshomaru, your soul bond was awakened when you were transformed. If either of you were to kill the other, it would mean death for you both,” Akari chimed in.

“Stop it with the ‘my Lord’s.’ I have no interest in being the Lord of the Inu Clan.”

“Fate has ruled otherwise, Lord Inuyasha,” Himari responded. “While you may be uncomfortable in your new role, neither you nor Sesshomaru can change the order of things as they are now. You must accept things as they are. I must also remind you, my Lord, not to be deceived by your new appearance. While you are in your new Daiyokai form, as is Sesshomaru, your powers as described in the prophecy are incomplete. This was merely the first step. Until you two are joined as a mated pair your powers will remain dormant, and you will not possess the strength needed to defeat the coming calamity. The steps this council has taken will not be enough to stop what is coming.”

Inuyasha again remembered the fate he foresaw for Shippo and instinctively moved closer to him. He thought for a moment, overwhelmed and unsure of what to do. “What should I do then to master my inner yokai or whatever?” 

“You must train, but it is more than just mastering your inner yokai. You and Sesshomaru must train to strengthen your bond, enhancing your strength and fighting ability as a unit. The prophecy states that only the two of you working as one can hope to save us all,” Himari clarified.

“Fine, I’ll do your training. If I must, I’ll even train with Sesshomaru, but that’s all I can promise for now,” he said defeated and beyond exhausted. His head had been throbbing since he came to.

“That's all I ask for now, my Lord. Now that you are bonded, I am confident everything else will come together in its own time,” Himari said with more confidence than Inuyasha was comfortable with.

“Shit, I doubt it,” Inuyasha scoffed.

“You and Shippo must be tired, my Lord. It is important that you rest now. We can have your training begin tomorrow.” She then rang the bell and an elderly badger demon entered and was directed to take Inuyasha to his chambers in the royal wing. The demon bowed and escorted Inuyasha to the Lord’s chambers.

The badger demon introduced herself as Yuri and asked if either would desire a bath or anything to eat. “Yes, I will have both!” Shippo quickly exclaimed.

Inuyasha was more exhausted than he realized and collapsed into the soft feather pillows on the large bed in the center of the room. He denied her requests only wanting sleep. She bowed and left to prepare Shippo's requests in his quarters.

“You really do look cute with those tails, Inuyasha,” Shippo laughed, hoping to lighten the mood after everything that happened.

“Shut up, Kitsune,” Inuyasha said with less angst in his voice than he felt. He tossed a pillow at Shippo before laying his head back onto the remaining pillows and let himself drift off to sleep. The last thought he had before losing consciousness was how much the bed smelled like Sesshomaru.

*********

Sesshomaru stood on the castle wall overlooking the southern courtyard, trying to clear his head. While his blood lust had subsided, the betrayal and humiliation he felt was still fresh. His council and generals' allegiance shifted in an instant. He had led them for centuries, he had brought the kingdom to its current status and power, but they still chose to align with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha’s transformation was more than he could comprehend. He had always been strong, but Sesshomaru could recall the panic he felt as he realized Inuyasha had pinned him to the wall. For a moment, he had been at his mercy. Even worse, his own body had betrayed him.

Sesshomaru hissed despite himself at the memory. He was never at the mercy of anyone, and he would never let it happen again.

He sensed Akari approaching. Sesshomaru ignored his approach, continuing to look out onto the courtyard.

Bowing, Akari spoke first, “Lord Consort, the council has asked that I speak with you.”

“Come to threaten me again?” Sesshomaru asked snidely, turning to face him with a stone cold expression.

Akari did not meet his gaze. “No, only to make a request.”

“The council makes a request now, does it? After stripping me of my position and dignity, they would have more of me?”

“As you saw, Lord Inuyasha is unable to control his inner yokai and has much to learn about his powers as a Inu Daiyokai. He will need your guidance to master his new form.”

“Leave my presence, while I am still feeling merciful, Akari,” Sesshomaru growled.

“Lord Consort, I respect you, nothing has changed that. No one could have believed your transformations would have been fated to turn out this way. You have brought our kingdom to a new level of prosperity than previously known to our clan. While your position has changed, forgive me, my Lord, but your duty to your people has not. The prophecy states that without you, our clan will be destroyed. Lord Inuyasha cannot be trained by anyone but you. The prophecy and your transformation has made that clear. Only through your training as a pair can he harness his new form, and only after your mating is complete, can your strength overpower the calamity. Will you let your pride cause you to abandon your people in their most desperate hour, my Lord?”

Akari’s words, while bold, re-centered Sesshomaru to the truth of the matter. After a few moments, he replied, “I will do as the council requests in regards to training. We will start at first light. I expect you to be there, Akari.”

Akari bowed. “My Lord,” and left him to his thoughts.

Sesshomaru turned back to look over the courtyard, already dreading tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogue is Sesshomaru’s inner Yokai speaking
> 
> Bolded Dialogue is Inuyasha’s inner Yokai Speaking
> 
> Hanyou= Half Breed


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha entered the clearing just to the east of the castle where Akari had told him training would begin. Akari was not waiting alone. He was with another yokai who had been one of the two who had accompanied Inuyasha when they had summoned him to the castle.

He appeared human in every way other than his red eyes and the two black ogre horns that curved about a foot above his forehead. His black hair fell to a point between his horns and framed around his face. His robes were a steel blue under his metallic chest plate with the same crest as Akari’s. Unlike the rest of them, he had no katana on his hip; instead, he had two short swords strapped in the shape of an X on his back. The handles of each blade were visible above his shoulders.

As he approached, they both bowed, which Inuyasha knew he would never get used to. “You don't have to bow every time you see me,” Inuyasha stated with exhaustion as it was not the first time he had reminded them.

“My Lord, I am Kensei, general of your eastern forces. Akari and I were asked by Lord Sesshomaru to assist in your training,” the ogre yokai explained.

“And where is his highness?” Inuyasha asked, rolling his eyes at Sesshomaru’s absence. Likely, his way of showing his superiority once again, by making him wait on him.

After a few awkward moments, Sesshomaru entered the clearing, stoic and expressionless as ever. Not greeting anyone, he simply ordered Inuyasha to remove his katana.

“Why?” Inuyasha questioned.

“To better connect with your inner yokai, you must draw strength internally and connect with your Inu instinct without relying on other weapons. Your katana will be a crutch that will hinder your connection to your yokai until you can learn to connect with it of your own will,” Akari explained, knowing Sesshomaru was not planning to answer Inuyasha’s questions.

“Fine.” Inuyasha placed Tetsaiga against a nearby tree. As he walked away from it, he could feel his power begin to surge.

“Akari. Kensei. Face Inuyasha and emit the auras of your yokai.”

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha knowing he would have more annoying questions. “Your yokai is sensitive to the auras of other yokai. Without your sword for protection, the threat of their auras should make the presence of your yokai more accessible. This will allow you to draw from its power. You must contain that power and keep it from overtaking you.”

This was why Sesshomaru had enlisted the help of his generals; he could not risk releasing his own yokai aura for this training without a replay of yesterday's events. Sesshomaru feared that his control over his own inner yokai would be lost if he opened that door inside himself, so surrogates were necessary for this training. “Make sure to release only a small wave of your yokai aura at Inuyasha, otherwise he could lose control.”

“Understood,” the generals said in unison. As both yokai began emitting their aura, their eyes colored slightly with a pink hue. The auras hit Inuyasha like a wave and he felt a pressure building inside him. His head was throbbing again, and he fell to one knee.

“Your yokai is fighting for control. You need to push that power down and harness it!” Sesshomaru shouted. “Stand up!” 

The pain was increasing, but Inuyasha forced himself to stand.

“Kensei! Attack!” Sesshomaru ordered. Kensei charged and attacked Inuyasha's chest with an open palm, sending him flying back into the tree where Tetsaiga rested. Inuyasha groaned as he collapsed at the base of the tree, his head still throbbing and his limbs heavy from the pressure in his body. He instinctively reached for his sword, but Sesshomaru’s poison whip stung against Inuyasha's hand before he could reach it. “I said you may  _ not _ use weapons,” he spat. “Stop taking the easy way out and stand up and fight. Your weakness is sickening.” 

Inuyasha slowly stood back to his feet and walked back to his original position in the clearing. “Kensei! Attack!” his brother commanded again. This time the demon came and threw a roundhouse kick to the side of his face, sending him straight to the ground.

“Attack again!”

The demon reached down and landed a searing punch to Inuyasha's stomach as he lay on the ground. “Again!” Sesshomaru yelled. Kensei turned towards Sesshomaru in disbelief. As the general looked to the Lord Consort for him to reconsider, Inuyasha struggled to lift himself to his feet.

Sesshomaru commanded with fervor, “Again, Kensei.” Obediently but hesitantly, he sent an uppercut in Inuyasha's direction, but slower hoping he could dodge. However, the pain Inuyasha was in was too much. It was all he could do to try and stand upright. The blow, while less hard, sent him stumbling back.

“Again!”

“He can barely stand. He isn't ready for this,” Akari protested. Kensei showed his agreement with Akari by stepping away from Inuyasha, giving him room to breathe.

Sesshomaru resented their defiance, resented Inuyasha, and was on edge from the voice of his yokai whining at him,  _ “Our Alpha needs us, he is in pain, let us go to him.” _ He tried to drown out the voice by releasing all of his anger.

“Are you so weak, Inuyasha?” He said as he sent his poison whip cracking over the younger’s right hand as it grasped the side of his throbbing head. Inuyasha let out a cry of pain. “I said stand up, Hanyou!” He whipped him again, this time slapping him across the face.

Sesshomaru’s yokai screamed at him,  _ “How dare you harm our mate! You shame us before him!” _ Sessomaru ignored his yokai’s protests and whipped him again as he moved closer, this time slitting open the front of his robes so his chest lay bare. Inuyasha could only writhe in pain under Sesshomaru's attacks, the conflict within him too great.

The generals were shocked as they watched Sesshomaru. They knew of the conflict between them, but it was taboo for Omegas to assault their Alphas in this way. “Sess...sho...maru,” Inyuasha gritted out in between slashes.

_ “I will not lend you my power if you continue to harm our mate.” _

“I don't need your power for this,” he scoffed, nearly on top of Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kensei and Akari were between Sesshomaru and their Lord. Their eyes no longer held a light pink hue, but had turned blood red, signaling to Sesshomaru they would not allow another strike to fall.

However, Sesshomaru was past reason at this moment, and knew that he could take them both without the help of his own yokai. Furthermore, he knew they would surely need every bit of power their yokais could offer them in a match against him.

Just as Sesshomaru could feel that they were about to spring towards him for the attack, Inuyasha snarled,  **“Don't touch him!”** His eyes had turned bright red and he emitted an ominous aura. Akari and Kensei immediately knelt as a sign of submission. Inuyasha stood before him, chest bare, drawing Sesshomaru’s gaze.

_ “We deserve to be punished. We must learn our place,” _ his inner yokai said with a twisted excitement. Sesshomaru choked down a gasp of fear as Inuyasha took a step towards him. A feeling of relief came just as quickly when Inuyasha suddenly collapsed again to the ground.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. That was too close, he thought to himself. He was a fool to submit himself to being so close to Inuyasha while he trained to control his yokai. After a moment, Inuyasha came to and Akari returned his sword to him.

“How can you call yourself a Inu Daiyokai? Your weakness is sickening. Training you is a waste of time. If the fate of the world rests with you we are all lost. This was a mistake, I will not help you again.” His brother turned and left the clearing.

Inuyasha had no response or quick retort. He could barely stand while trying to control his yokai. He could not deny he was weak. How could he protect anyone like this?

Akari, sensing Inuyasha's feelings of defeat, noted, “My Lord, this process will take time. Most demons learn to control and call on their yokai through childhood and adolescence. You have just begun. No one was expecting you to make any progress today, not even Lord Sesshomaru. I am surprised you were able to maintain your control for as long as you did. I believe your enhanced Inu Daiyokai form will assist in you mastering this quickly, but it will still take some time. I am sure Sesshomaru will return tomorrow for training.” Inuyasha was encouraged by Akari’s words, but he knew better than to expect to see Sesshomaru the following day.

*****************

Sesshomaru returned to his chambers, or rather his new chambers, as Inuyasha had been sent to the Lord’s chambers. While he was sure the council had expected them to share the living quarters, Sesshomaru was in no mood to oblige them. He had ordered the servants to make up the chambers in the farthest room from Inuyasha's in the royal wing. He also ordered a bath, hoping to calm himself down. He usually preferred to go to the hot springs on the hill on the northside of the castle, but he couldn’t risk being so vulnerable in the open air. So, he took his bath in his chambers, ordering the servants to leave him to bathe himself so he could be alone with his thoughts. He preferred to fight with his inner yokai without an audience. He had never struggled to keep his inner yokai dormant, but since the transformation, he could not seem to silence his yokai’s continuous whining.

_ “Let us go to him. Why do you deny us our mate?” _

“Can you give me even a moment's peace?” He growled. He sat in silence, surprised when the voice did not respond. Sesshomaru sighed, relieved to have the quiet.

He couldn't understand how his yokai could approve of such a mate. How could his own yokai lack any sense of pride? Although, he could not deny that the male form had always been more appealing to him. The hardness of the male body was striking and riddled with sensual definition and dimension, unlike the softness and rounded features of the female form; which were less to his liking. Inuyasha’s form had become broader since his transformation, and paired with his new height, it left a strong impression. Sesshomaru remembered Inuyasha in the clearing. He pictured his broad, muscular chest definably chiseled. With his robes open, he could now see his neck markings started just past his collarbone, stopping at his strong, angular jaw. His eyes were all the more captivating now that they were accented by the jagged dark blue markings beneath his eyes. Sesshomaru felt himself stiffen beneath the water. As his arousal increased, he couldn’t help but recall Inuyasha's scent.

God dammit he was now fully hard, he realized.

_ “Our mate pleases you,” _ his yokai purred, reemerging from the back of his mind.  _ “I would not desire him, if your indifference was as real as you pretend.” _ Sesshomaru tssked in irritation at his yokai’s words. _ “You know I speak the truth,” _ his yokai persisted.

“I know nothing of the sort.” Sessomaru exited the bath and dressed, ignoring his yokai. He lay in bed, his pants tight from his engorged state. He closed his eyes tightly trying to push out images of Inuyasha from his mind as he sought sleep’s respite.

*****************

Inuyasha awoke suddenly, his robes wet between his legs and his body still shivering in ecstasy from the dream still fresh in his mind. He couldn’t help but recall the images of Sesshomaru sprawled out before him, his back arched as he let out cries of pleasure as Inuyasha mounted him. Sesshomaru’s stoic expression replaced with eyes full of hunger for pleasure only he could give him as he bit down on his lower lip. Sesshomaru's hair no longer perfectly groomed but sprayed in all directions on the sheets underneath him, tossing about with the movements of their bodies.

Inuyasha was rock hard again. This new form needed no reprieve. He was sure this new form's sexual appetite could never be satisfied. He didn’t want to be thinking of the brother, who showed him nothing but disdain, but he couldn’t help himself.

And in this moment, he didn’t want to stop. He had never felt want like this. Sesshomaru's scent lingering in his chambers was intoxicating. On instinct, he rubbed himself against the bedding to offer his cock the friction it craved. He moved with fervor, while he grabbed at the side of the mattress, piercing it with his claws. Images of Sesshomaru, tail in the air, as he opened himself for Inuyasha to take his pleasure in him played in his mind. It was so erotic, he growled despite himself. 

As he reached the peak of his pleasure, he bit down on the feather pillow beneath him, just as he would to mark Sesshomaru as his mate. The thought of marking him so no one else could see him as Inuyasha did in his mind, sent him over the edge as he came again. His mind was dizzy with the pleasure he was feeling, but he was not satisfied.

He felt his inner yokai stirring.  **“We must make him ours. We will not be denied.”** Inuyasha, only half dressed, sprung from his bed. In a moment, he was moving through the royal wing to Sesshomaru's new chambers. Inuyasha was still in control but felt frenzied with desire. His inner yokai was baying with excitement.

He saw Sesshomaru's room at the end of the hall. As he made his way there, his Inu hearing picked up the sound of two guards laughing in the tower situated on the level above the royal wing. It was enough of a distraction to re-center Inuyasha for only a moment, and he felt himself halt just outside Sesshomaru's room. He could hear him breathing inside. All that separated them was this door. He just had to open it.

He hadn’t seen him since he left the clearing, disgusted with Inuyasha's weakness. It made him flinch as he remembered Sesshomaru's disapproval. This was a mistake, he thought to himself. He's right, I am weak, he admitted. Without looking back, he returned to his chambers, disgusted with himself as he couldn't help but stroke himself to climax again before letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my work! For those of you wanting more smut I promise it is coming!


	4. Chapter 4

True to his word, Sesshomaru did not return to the clearing for training the next day or any day after for three weeks. Their interactions were limited to council meetings, where Sesshomaru never lingered, or the occasional glimpse from across the castle grounds.

Regardless, Inuyasha had made some progress with Akari and Kensei, but Himari informed him that the training was insufficient. He needed to be training with an Inu Diayokai of significant power to help promote growth. Even still, Sesshomaru was unwavering in his opposition.

So Inuyasha had sent word to Koga that he needed his assistance, and requested he help train him. He wasn’t a Inu yokai, but Wolf yokai were also among the strongest Daiyokai, and more importantly, he trusted Koga. Right now, what Inuyasha needed most was a friend. Sure, Koga got under his skin, but they had grown close over these last 75 years, and Koga owed him more than one favor. Within a week, Koga and a small group of his men made their way to the Inu Kingdom in the Western lands. As Koga was the Lord of his own kingdom, a formal royal welcome was prepared. This meant both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be in the same room and have to interact. It was an understatement to say the tension in the room was felt by everyone.

As he and his men entered the stone hall, Koga stood wide eyed when he saw Inuyasha for the first time. Himari spoke, “Lord Koga, on behalf of Lord Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, we welcome you to our kingdom and appreciate your friendship and support.”

“Well the Inu clan answered our call and was an important ally in our conflict to the east 10 years ago. We are honored to return that allegiance.”

Inuyasha had missed his friend more than he knew, “It's good to see you, Koga.” They greeted each other by gripping each other's forearms as he spoke.

“Never thought I’d say this, but I miss the dog ears,” Koga chuckled as he ruffled the hair where his dog ears had once been.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened with surprise at Koga’s familiarity with Inuyasha. It was not his understanding that they were so close. It surprised him further when Inuyasha laughed in response, “Yeah, yeah whatever. You still look as mangy as ever.” He playfully swiped at Koga in retort, “I could smell you before you entered the castle.” Sesshomaru had never heard Inuyasha genuinely laugh before. He was so relaxed with Koga, which was also a demeanor Sesshomaru was unfamiliar with. He watched Koga wondering what about this wolf demon brought out this side of Inuyasha Sesshomaru knew nothing about.

“We obviously have a lot to catch up on. So tell me, why am I here?” Koga asked with clear interest.

“There will be time enough for that later my Lord, but first we have prepared a feast in your honor,” Himari stated as she motioned for the servants to bring the food.

Inuyasha and Koga sat at the center of the head table along with Akari, two of Koga’s generals, Himari, and another council member. Sesshomaru had placed himself at the far edge of the head table seemingly uninterested in the feast or anyone there. However, he was intently listening to Inuyasha and Koga’s conversation and watching their interactions closely, using his peripheral vision. While Sesshomaru had interacted with Koga in the past, it was superficial at best, but he knew him to be respected among high level Daiyokai. He was a strong, capable leader who had elevated his clan in the Northern lands. This was why he had formed their alliance by sending Akari and his men to assist Koga in destroying the demon clan responsible for killing his mate, Ayame.

As he watched, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but take notice of Inuyasha’s comfortability with Koga, despite their constant barrage of verbal jabs and jokes aimed at one another. It was clear the two would be more than content to continue this banter late into the night. He realized then this was the first time since the transformation that Inuyasha seemed indifferent to Sesshomaru’s presence, and yet Sesshomaru didn’t feel relief. He should be pleased Koga had arrived, keeping Inuyasha occupied and a safe distance from him, but for some reason the more he watched Koga the more irritated he became.

This is nonsense. This is what I wanted, to be free of Inuyasha, he thought, reassuring himself. He had stayed for the meal and decided he didn't need to remain to stand on ceremony any further. He exited the room without a word. As he left the hall, Inuyasha turned to watch the door close behind him.

*****************

Another two weeks had passed since Koga’s arrival, and Inuyasha had been making good progress under Koga’s instruction. He was now able to call out his inner yokai in battle, but still struggled to maintain control and consciousness if the training went too long or things got too heated. His technique and strength were also increasing. Sesshomaru found himself finding reasons to pass at a distance by the courtyard where they trained to watch Inuyasha’s progress.

At the moment, Koga and Inuyasha were fighting one on one. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's agility as he dodged and shot back and forth across the courtyard meeting Koga blow for blow. Inuyasha wore a wicked smirk on his face as he dodged an attack that had bested him in their last few training sessions, which surprised Koga, but still he missed with his own counter strike. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off Inuyasha, his movements enticing and captivating as he emitted his power. Just then, Inuyasha finished the bout by leaping above Koga and landing an aerial kick down over his head, sending him to the ground.

Inuyasha instinctively stood over him, his two tails whipping back and forth in self-satisfaction at his triumph.

Sesshomaru heard a low growl of approval come from himself, but didn’t know if he had made it or if his yokai did.

Koga groaned, reaching for Inuyasha to help him up. “Well, you really got me that time,” he said stiffly, feeling the full effect of Inuyasha’s strike as Inuyasha helped him to his feet. Sesshomaru twitched as their hands made contact.

Inuyasha laughed. “Does the wolf-pup need a break?” He teased playfully. There it was again; that laugh so foreign to Sesshomaru, but always causing his ears to perk with interest.

“Don’t get cocky, mutt, your head is big enough as it is,” Koga bantered back as he brushed the dust off himself.

“Alright, time for some tag-team work. Akari and Kensei, I want you to use your yokai aura at half strength this time,” Koga instructed. They nodded as they moved into position across the courtyard. “Inuyasha, remember we attack as a unit. Make sure to sense and differentiate my aura and the auras of your enemies, so we can use coordinated attacks. I don't want you slicing through my clothes like last time,'' Koga reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah I got it. Let's go. I’m ready.” Inuyasha took an attack stance on all fours with his tails above him, feeling out the wind's direction. Koga released his aura first, likely to help Inuyasha recognize him as an ally. Inuyasha called on his own yokai aura next. By the color of his eyes, he was likely only drawing 25% of his power. Then Akari and Kensei simultaneously released their auras, provoking a snarl from Inuyasha. In an instant, all four of them disappeared from their original positions, and appeared as nothing more than dark streaks bouncing around the courtyard, dodging and blocking blow after blow. After a few minutes, Inuyasha got the better of Kensei using the same open palm attack Kensei had used on him at his first training. The force of the blow sent his general flying out of the courtyard and into the trees more than 400 yards away.

_ “Our mate is strong,”  _ Sesshomaru's yokai said in admiration. Sesshomaru could not deny its words.

Now it was Koga and Inuyasha against Akari. Without a word, their attack patterns synced, Inuyasha from the right and Koga coming from the left. Akari was Sesshomaru’s strongest general so he could hold his own. A few attacks later, Inuyasha came in low while Koga attacked from above. Akari barely dodged their blows this time. In the end, he was bested by a surprise attack that ended with Inuyasha’s claws pointed like a sword at Akari’s chest as if to stab him through the heart, and Koga behind Akari with his hands gripping Akari’s shoulder and his Magenta hair, baring his neck to Koga’s fangs.

Sesshomaru felt the same irritation he felt when Koga arrived, but stronger now, as he watched them fight with such ease together. His teeth grated as he watched Koga praise Inuyasha's performance. “Well this mutt has some skills after all!” Koga said, putting Inuyasha in a head lock and raking his fist over Inuyasha's head. “Hey!'' Inuyasha yelled as he freed himself from Koga’s grasp, “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

_ “It should be us he is praising. We must show our mate we are more worthy than that wolf,” _ his inner yokai whined as Sesshomaru glared at Koga, his heart rate steadily increasing. Just then, Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru watching them and held his gaze. Sesshomaru, embarrassed to be caught taking interest in their training session, exited from view as quickly as possible. Inuyasha continued to gaze where Sesshomaru had been standing even after he left.

“You should talk to him,” Koga suggested, clearly reading his friend’s emotions.

“No, I'm still not strong enough.” Inuyasha had to keep training with Koga. He wouldn't let his weakness show to Sesshomaru again. Once he was stronger, maybe Sesshomaru and he could begin to work together, he thought to himself.

“Fine, enough relationship advice. Let's hit the hot spring, my neck is still killing me from that kick of yours!”

“Sure thing,'' Inuyasha agreed, looking back one last time at where Sesshomaru had stood.

*****************

“Ahhh! This is better than sex,” Koga sighed as he lowered himself into the hot spring.

“Figures you’d be doing it wrong,” Inuyasha snarked, already emerged in the soothing water.

“Says the guy who can get his soul bonded mate to bend over for him. Or did I miss something?” Koga threw back at him.

“Bastard, I wasn’t talking about him.” Inuyasha said while glaring at Koga, but not out of defensiveness. Inuyasha had reason to be confident in his sexual prowess. Inuyasha hadn’t been in love with anyone since Kagome went back to her own time, but he had had several partners both male and female over the years. Nothing serious, just encounters to release frustration, which had been enough for him.

Sesshomaru quietly listened, leaning against a nearby tree. Having heard Koga’s suggestion as they finished training, he had reached the hot springs just before they did. He didn’t fully know why he had followed them, but he knew he wanted to see more of the Inuyasha that Koga saw. The relaxed side of him that felt free to release that laugh that rang sweet in his ears.

“So tense, Inuyasha. Someone has some pent-up frustration I see,” Koga teased as he moved closer to the man beside him. Sesshomaru could hear by how the water moved that they were much closer than before. “How about I relieve some of that tension for you? Will that remove the stick up your ass?” Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he listened.

“You wish, asshole,” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Oh Come on Inuyasha. Show me what I have apparently been missing,” Koga said slightly less teasing this time, as he reached between Inuyasha’s legs. Sesshomaru's face was flush with anger and without realizing it, he dug his claws deep into the side of the tree keeping him from view. His actions made more noise than was safe to keep his presence hidden.

“Fuck off, Koga, what’s up with you?” Inuyasha admonished, unsure of Koga’s motivation as he shoved him back. “Man, I am just fucking with you! Geez, you are wound too tight, man. If you don't get that monkey off your back soon your gonna explode,” the wolf chuckled before changing to a more serious tone. “Your situation is unique, and you guys have a complicated history, but no one should be able to understand what’s going on with you better than him. Why not talk it out?”

“It doesn't matter. I won’t get anywhere with him even if I tried. He’s made up his mind about me. How could I say anything to him? I can’t talk to him like I talk to you, it's impossible to not be on edge around him. It's always been like that.” Inuyasha pondered quietly for a minute.

“Well then say it to me, maybe that will help,” Koga offered.

Sesshomaru felt conflicted about remaining hidden, as if he was betraying Inuyasha's privacy, but he wanted to hear more of his thoughts that were a mystery to him.

“Hell if I know.” Inuyasha took another long pause before continuing, “When I first found out I had a brother I was so happy because it had just been me and my mom. Everyone avoided me because they feared the demon part of me, but my brother was a demon. I let myself hope that finally I could have a friend, someone who would accept me...” He trailed off again.

“In the end, Sesshomaru was the worst of them all. He didn't fear me, he was disgusted with me. That’s the moment I knew I could only depend on myself. That I didn’t belong anywhere. So I decided to get strong and prove him wrong. I wouldn't let him underestimate me. I would make him acknowledge me. So I mastered Tetsaiga, I defeated Naraku, and I held my own whenever I battled him. But all that still wasn't enough. For all my efforts he just simply lost interest in trying to kill me. He still looks right past me as if I am not even there. Even now as a full demon, the motivation for all his hatred is gone, but still I am met with disgust. The ritual tying our souls created this new instinct to win his approval, but it just shows me how much that mattered to me even before all this happened. I know I’ll never get his approval, but fuck me if I can’t stop myself from chasing after it.”

Sesshomaru was surprised at how much Inuyasha's words affected him. Empathy was not a common occurrence for him, but he felt the pain in Inuyasha's words. Pain he had caused. Pain he couldn't speak to because Inuyasha's words were not for him, but for Koga. Sesshomaru didn’t have access to this side of Inuyasha. It was clear that the walls between them, he himself had built, brick by brick.

There was a pang in his chest, was this regret? He wondered.

Inuyasha stared at the water as he spoke, but suddenly realized he had said all that out loud. When he met Koga’s eyes again, his embarrassment at his vulnerability caused him to blush. “Damn, it's hot in here. I’m gonna get out and check in on Shippo. I’ve been neglecting him cause of all the training.” Inuyasha quickly got out of the water. “Let’s start training early tomorrow, I want to get an extra session in,” he suggested, not turning to look at Koga.

“Mutt-face!” Koga called out. Inuyasha, still uncomfortable, turned to face his friend. “Trust me when I say your strength is evident to everyone, even that stuck-up prick. I’m here as long as you need me, and we will work until that dog eats his words and acknowledges you.”

“I owe you Koga.”

“For this and so much more.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You staying or coming with?”

“Give me a minute and I’ll catch up with you.”

Inuyasha nodded and headed back towards the castle. When he was far enough away, Koga spoke, “Only cowards lurk in the shadows.”

How long had Koga been aware of his presence? Sesshomaru wondered, annoyed at his words and at being discovered. “I am no coward, Wolf,” he said as he stepped into view and moved toward Koga who was now dressing.

“Is that so? Because from my vantage point all you have been doing is hiding since I arrived. Not all that well either. The only one who’s blind to you is him. You watch him like a hawk. At the banquet, I thought you were gonna burn a hold in my face with that stare. Your frequent passing by during the trainings you pretend to care nothing about. He thinks all the frustration and angst you emit is towards him, but it's aimed at me, isn't it? You're jealous of me.”

Sesshomaru tssked at Koga’s directness. “Don't mistake my change in position for weakness, Wolf. Remember who you are speaking to.”

“Stop with the pretenses. That little show I put on at the beginning was for your benefit. I knew you had followed us here. I thought that might be the push you needed to confront your feelings. Don’t think I missed you nearly crushing that tree between those paws of yours as I made a pass at Inuyasha. But instead you continued to hide,” Koga's voice dripped with condescension.

“He is working hard to earn the respect you already owe him, and you do nothing but cower, unwilling to relinquish a bit of your worthless pride.” Koga’s words rang with more truth than he wanted to admit. And yet, he would not give him the satisfaction.

“Perhaps this has less to do with my feelings and more to do with your feelings towards Inuyasha. Your devotion surpasses what a friend would expect or offer. Maybe the person who is really jealous here is you, as you persistently try to fill my place,” Sesshomaru deflected.

“What would you know of the devotion of friendship? For Inuyasha’s sake, it would have been better had it been me in your place,” Sesshomaru’s body tensed as Koga continued. “It's clear you could never give him what he needs. Your half-ass feelings will only hinder him. So just stick to the shadows and leave Inuyasha to me.” Koga didn’t wait for a response as he turned and headed to the castle, leaving Sesshomaru gritting his teeth. That now familiar irritation was raging stronger than ever before. As he watched Koga head back, there was no questioning he was right, the irritation that had been grating at him was just that, jealousy.

*****************

The next morning, Inuyasha made his way to the courtyard for training. Koga and Akari were already waiting for him, doing some light sparring as he entered the courtyard. “Get enough beauty sleep?” Koga quipped as he approached.

“Haha, very funny, Koga. Hey, where is Kensei?” Inuyasha asked when he noticed he wasn’t there.

“He won't be coming today,” Sesshomaru announced. His voice came from behind Inuyasha.

“And why is that?” Koga asked with suspicion.

“I will be training with you today in his place.”

“How unexpected,” Koga said with only enough sarcasm for Sesshomaru to recognize. Sesshomaru twitched in annoyance, clearly understanding Koga’s tone.

“But I thought...” Inuyasha began.

“If the training is left to Koga, the calamity will have come and gone before you fully master your inner yokai. While his Lord’s assistance has been appreciated when I was unavailable, there is no substitution for an actual Inu Diayokai,” Sesshomaru stated with enough tone for Koga to understand the subtext of his statement.

“So, who should I be paired with today? You?” Inuyasha asked him, still shocked that he had returned to training. Sesshomaru hesitated, not wanting to seem too eager to work with him.

Koga quickly interjected, “No. Lord Sesshomaru is here to assess your progress and my teaching skills. It makes the most sense to present your skills to him at their best by pairing you with someone who  _ actually knows _ how to fight alongside you. You and I will be a much stronger challenge. Akari and Sesshomaru will be our opponents.”

Koga was laying it on thick. Sesshomaru was ready to rip that wolf’s throat out, but he couldn’t let his jealousy boil over. His inner yokai was growling so loud he barely heard Akari call for him to take position on the other end of the courtyard. Sesshomaru would make sure that wolf knew his place before the day was over.

Akari released his inner yokai. Sesshomaru elected not to call on his yokai, still uneasy about what pandora's box that would open. Even so, he was strong enough that he could best them without his yokai’s power. Inuyasha then released his power, this time at 30%. His aura stimulated Sesshomaru’s senses, his eyes dilated and all the hair on his body was standing on end. He raged as he watched Inuyasha standing beside Koga opposing him. The jealousy bubbling within him was becoming harder to control. He leapt towards Koga with all his pent-up frustration.

Koga was ready for the attack and dodged the worst of the blow, but still took damage from his claws. Akari engaged Inuyasha, giving Sesshomaru the chance to take down Koga uninterrupted. Sesshomaru furiously attacked Koga with blows harder than appropriate for a training session. However, Koga’s speed was faster than what he had witnessed in previous training sessions, so Sesshomaru's attacks were not landing. Sessomaru attacked without strategy, simply from a place of pure frustration, which grew with each of Koga’s repeated evasions. 

Due to his flustered state from Inuyasha's aura and his rage at Koga, Sesshomaru completely lost focus and didn’t realize Inuyasha had already bested Akari. Suddenly, Inuyasha was right behind him ready to strike, his aura commanding Sesshomaru's attention giving Koga his opening to strike. The bout ended with Sesshomaru on the ground with Koga’s forearm pressing against his neck in a final kill position.

Sesshomaru had lost. Koga released him as if a win against Sesshomaru was of little importance.

He turned instead to congratulate Inuyasha, giving him some critiques on technique. Sesshomaru was losing control and couldn't stop himself when he turned and saw Koga, “Hey, pup, looks like Akari got you pretty good. Make sure to protect your face.” Koga reached up and brushed his thumb across Inuyasha’s bottom lip, wiping away fresh blood. In the next second, Sesshomaru replaced where Koga had been standing next to Inuyasha, and Koga was crashing into a nearby tree.

“Don't touch what doesn’t belong to you!” Sesshomaru snarled. Inuyasha could see the pink hue of Sesshomaru's eyes and feel his unbridled blood lust.

Was this for me? Inuyasha privately wondered. Sesshomaru had never looked so ferocious as he stared down Koga, but Inuyasha was overwhelmed by how beautiful Sesshomaru looked. 

Koga stood up laughing. “You really are one catty bitch, you know that?” Koga, with even greater speed than before, charged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was alert and using his yokai’s strength this time. He easily read his movements, and blocked while raking his claws over Koga’s striking arm. The scent of his blood brought Koga’s guards immediately to the courtyard. They stood ready to defend their Lord. Now, Koga, too, was emitting the full extent of his inner yokai towards his white-haired opponent.

As he charged again, Inuyasha leapt between them, his presence oppressive.  **“Touch my mate again and I’ll cut you down where you stand.”** His eyes had turned blood red. Koga did not advance, but he didn’t back down either. His guards were hesitant in the face of Inuyasha's threatening presence. Sesshomaru felt a rush of satisfaction seeing how his Alpha struck fear into those around him. He had defended him over Koga.

_ “Our mate will kill our rival for us,”  _ his yokai celebrated, sending a rush of adrenaline and desire through Sesshomaru.  _ “Kill him, Meito.” _ His yokai’s words shocked him enough the second time to pull him out of the haze of his emotional state. His jealousy had escalated this situation and now Inuyasha might really hurt or even kill his best friend to defend and impress Sesshomaru. He realized this had gone too far. Sesshomaru wouldn't gain anything if his actions caused the death of Inuyasha's friend. He had to fix this, but how? He wondered.

“Inuyasha, it's me. Calm down.” Koga stepped towards him.

Inuyasha only growled, **“Not another step, Wolf!”**

Sesshomaru had to do something, but his yokai was burning inside him, wanting his mate to give a show of strength. What would happen if he engaged with Inuyasha in this state directly? Sesshomaru couldn't let fear keep him from what he knew he had to do. So he slowly approached Inuyasha, his presence hitting Sesshomaru in waves, making it harder for him to focus with every step he made towards his Alpha. His body was so weak to Inuyasha's presence. Sesshomaru, with all the control he could muster, placed his hand on Inuyasha's upper arm, guiding him to face Sesshomaru.

**“Meito,”** his Alpha hummed. “I’m not in any more danger. Koga will not threaten me further. You have made your point. Please calm down.”

Inuyasha went to look back at Koga. Sesshomaru took another step towards him to regain his full attention. He could feel his own heart beating out of his chest. His eyes drawn to the other’s lips reddened from where he had been cut. Sesshomaru spoke slowly to ensure his words were his own and not his yokai’s. “It would not please me to see you harm your friend simply to impress me. Koga will not harm me.” The red in Inuyasha's eyes slowly drained until he was back to normal. Their eyes still locked, Sesshomaru's hand lingered on Inuyasha's arm.

“Sesshomaru...” Inuyasha began, his voice soft.

“You both done with your tantrums? God damn mutts,” Koga called out in irritation.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold his gaze any longer for fear his eyes would say more than he wanted known. He released Inuyasha and turned to Koga, “I think there has been more than enough instruction for today, don't you agree, Koga?”

“No apology, huh?”

“I’m sorry your reputation for your speed was embellished or I wouldn't have attacked with so much power,” Sesshomaru quipped before walking away without a backward glance.

Inuyasha turned to Koga, “Koga, I am sorry I lost control, I wouldn't have hurt you.”

“No Inuyasha, I would say this was our most productive training yet,” Koga smirked. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t touch what doesn’t belong to you!” Inuyasha couldn't make sense of what he had heard and struggled to believe Sesshomaru had even said it. Inuyasha stood looking out his window, into the courtyard where the events of the morning had taken place. Sesshomaru didn’t think twice about him, so what did he mean, “Don’t touch what doesn’t belong to you?” He played it again and again in his mind. He didn’t yell at him either when he lost control of his own yokai again, he realized. Inuyasha’s arm still tingled in the place where Sesshomaru had touched him. “Please calm down.” That was the first time Sesshomaru had touched him outside of when they had fought in battle. Furthermore, he had said “please.” Inuyasha mulled everything over for another moment but feared letting his mind take this line of thinking too far. Could Sesshomaru really be warming up to him? Could things really be changing between them?

“Excuse me, my Lord Consort, I was just coming to prepare Lord Inuyasha’s bath. I’ll come back later.” Inuyasha could hear the old badger demon speaking just outside his door. “No, I was just passing by. I have no business here,” he could hear Sesshomaru explain hesitantly. “All the same, my Lord Consort, I will return later.” The servant said with a bow before retreating down the hall.

“I said there is no need.”

As he spoke, Inuyasha opened the door. Sesshomaru turned to meet the man he still wasn’t sure he was ready to see. “Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru greeted slightly flustered, which surprised the younger as he held open the door. His brother was never flustered. Moreover his greeting actually sounded like just that, a greeting. Usually his older brother sounded as if he was spitting something distasteful from his mouth when he said his name.

Inuyasha said nothing, worried that if he said the wrong thing it could spook him. 

“We should discuss your training,” the elder continued.

“I already smoothed things over with Koga so there will be no fallout for the alliance. I cleaned up the mess I made,” Inuyasha said, hoping to curb the irritation he expected from Sesshomaru.

“You aren’t to blame.”

Inuyasha met Sesshomaru’s gaze, shocked at his response. Sesshomaru averted his gaze quickly before saying, “I’ll begin training with you again, that’s what I came to say.”

“You will!” Inuyasha responded with more excitement and shock than he meant to reveal. “Good. I am sure I will improve a lot faster with you and Koga training me...”

Inuyasha was interrupted when Sesshomaru tssked, “Do you doubt my abilities? Is it so important that he stay now that I am training you?”

Inuyasha saw something in Sesshomaru’s eyes as he spoke, as if there was more he was asking than simply what his words were communicating. Inuyasha hoped he wasn't delusional in his inferences. Perhaps that this, along with his actions during training, were in fact jealousy. He knew if he and Sesshomaru were to work together, they had to take a turn for the better in this moment.

“I will tell Koga he is no longer needed, and have him return home tomorrow,” Inuyasha reassured him. Some of the tension in Sesshomaru’s face softened with Inuyasha’s answer, encouraging boldness in Inuyasha in the silence that followed. “Do you want to come in? Yuri should be coming back with food soon.”

“No, I’ll leave you to it, I have other business to attend to.” Sesshomaru turned to head back in the direction of his room.

Without thinking, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. “Wait,” Inuyasha called out. Sesshomaru turned, both of them staring at each other for a moment without saying anything. Sesshomaru’s wrist was radiating heat where Inuyasha was holding him.

“I am grateful you came back,” Inuyasha said clearly as a substitute for what he wanted to say. He released Sesshomaru’s wrist still radiating with heat. Sesshomaru simply nodded and turned towards his room. Inuyasha couldn't help but watch him walk down the hallway for a few moments before turning back to his own room.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru called without turning around. Inuyasha quickly turned back towards him. “We could begin training tonight if you’re up for it.”

“Yes!” Inuyasha said too quickly. “Calm down,” he silently told himself, frustrated with his lack of control during their conversation. While he couldn’t see it, Sesshomaru smirked to himself at Inuyasha’s response. “Tell the wolf he’ll be leaving, and then meet me in the clearing.”

“Sure thing, I’ll talk to Koga now and meet you.”

Sesshomaru continued down the hall, never turning around. When he turned the corner, Inuyasha raced to Koga’s room, knocking on the door. “Koga, you in there?” he called. Koga opened the door chuckling as he saw Inuyasha's elated expression. “Let me guess, my services are no longer needed?” Koga said light heartedly.

Inuyasha surprised, asked, “How did you know?”

“Women are all the same,” Koga snarked.

“What?” Inuyasha asked, confused.

“Don't worry about it. I’m glad you and Sesshomaru came to an understanding. My men and I will leave at first light, and no need for all the fanfare. I’m sure her highness wouldn't like that.”

“Koga, I appreciate all you have done. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Koga was surprised by Inuyasha's sincerity. “Well I owed you one. Now get outta here and let me sleep before I change my mind.” Inuyasha smirked, reaching for Koga’s forearm and Koga returned his embrace. “Don't let him outdo you. You’re the Alpha, make sure to act like it,” Koga said, winking and shutting the door before Inuyasha could make a quip back.

As he turned to make his way outside, he heard Shippo coming from behind him.

“Inuyasha, there you are. I’ve been looking for you. Yuri brought the food to your chambers but you weren’t there,” Shippo explained.

“Sorry, Shippo, change of plans. Go ahead and eat it for me.”

“Wait, what’s going on? What change of plans?”

“Sesshomaru has agreed to start training with me, and he wants to start tonight,” Inuyasha explained.

“Is Koga going, too?”

“No. I told Koga he should return home tomorrow, and the generals aren’t in the castle this late, so I think it’s just us. I’ll see you later,” Inuyasha explained, turning to leave.

“Wait, Inuyasha, are you sure this is a good idea?” But Inuyasha was already gone. Shippo remembered how Sesshomaru had behaved during his first session with Inuyasha, and worried that he may have ulterior motives for getting Inuyasha alone. Could he be in danger? Shippo wasn’t going to let Inuyasha go out without someone watching his back. He would follow them, he decided.

*****************

There was a full moon, which was ideal for a nighttime training. As Inuyasha entered the clearing, the elder was there waiting for him. He could see Sesshomaru’s hair shining in the moonlight. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat as the other turned to face him, his hair gently blowing in the breeze behind him. His eyes were even more striking with the night’s soft light reflecting off them. He couldn't help but breathe deeply as the wind carried the other’s scent towards him as he approached.

“You didn’t bring your sword,” Sesshomaru noted.

“I won’t need it,” Inuyasha replied, causing Sesshomaru’s eyes to flicker slightly.

“You aren't wearing your outer armor,” Inuyasha noted in return.

“I won't need it.”

“So sure I won't even land a blow?” Inuyasha asked, irritated.

“I won't be your opponent. Tonight, we are hunting,” Sesshomaru explained. Immediately, he turned and leapt into the forest behind him, not waiting for Inuyasha. Inuyasha’s irritation vanished with Sesshomaru’s words, and feeling a jolt of anticipation, he followed after Sesshomaru.

“At the last council meeting, scouts noted that a large clan of demon bats had been encroaching on our western border. These demons should not be taken lightly, so I thought they would be good practice for us,” Sesshomaru explained as they raced side by side through the forest.

“Ha, I’m not worried. I have faced demon bats before,” Inuyasha said confidently.

“True, but I expect that you relied on Tetsaiga to defeat them before. This time, you will have to rely on your yokai’s instinct and power instead,” Sesshomaru reminded him.

“True, but between the two of us we will secure our border in no time,” Inuyasha said haughtily.

To reach the border would have taken more than an hour at Inuyasha’s previous top speed as a Hanyou, but now they both made it there in less than half the time. Just before they reached where the scouts reported the demon bats were nesting, Sesshomaru gave some final advice. “Use instinct to guide you. Don’t rely on your eyes alone, but use scent and sound to help you sense their locations and movements. This will help you attack more effectively.”

“I know, I know,” Inuyasha said with excitement as they reached their position.

They were greeted with heavy silence. Inuyasha did as Sesshomaru suggested and breathed in deeply to take in the scents around them. He listened for any sign of movement. He counted at least 30 in the surrounding area.

His concentration broke when Sesshomaru began to move. With eyes closed, Sesshomaru walked 15 yards ahead of him and then put his back to the forest, now facing Inuyasha. After a moment, he opened his eyes, which were golden, but surrounded by a soft red hue. That same instant a demon bat raced with blinding speed to attack him from behind. Just as quickly, Sesshomaru leaped into the air, performing a backwards layout, bringing himself directly above the demon. In a flash, he pierced the demon’s back with his hand, as if it were a lance, bringing the demon crashing to the ground under him. Two more demon bats came at him simultaneously, one from his right and the other from the left. Without looking up from the demon below him, he cracked his poison whip to his left, slicing the demon's wing completely off, leaving it to collapse onto the ground and bleed out. The bat coming from the right looked as if it would land a blow on Sesshomaru. Yet, at the last moment, he sidestepped the demon’s attack, placing his hand on the back of its neck. He used the claws of his other hand to sever its head from its shoulders.

Inuyasha swallowed down a growl of arousal as he watched him. He had fought Sesshomaru multiple times but had never appreciated how graceful his movements were. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. If not for his pride, he would have been happy to watch Sesshomaru take down all of the bats.

Sesshomaru smirked with satisfaction at Inuyasha’s clear expression of awe. “Try to keep up,” he teased. That was all that was needed to send Inuyasha over the edge, his inner yokai growling to be released. He wouldn’t let Sesshomaru best him, the Alpha. His eyes burned red, releasing a competitive growl at Sesshomaru. They both flew in opposite directions to engage the demon bats still in their hiding spots.

Sesshomaru's yokai yipped, _ “Our mate is pleased with us.” _ Sesshomaru was suddenly self-conscious, realizing he had called on his yokai in an attempt to show off to Inuyasha. Has his opinion of him become so important? Before he could think on it further, an enemy came crashing against the branch below where he was perched, its throat slashed. He looked down to see Inuyasha looking up at him.

“That makes five. Try to keep up,” he quipped back at Sesshomaru.

A competitive and sensual atmosphere filled the air as both men moved agilely and ferociously through the trees and on the forest floor, slaughtering every foe that approached. The trail of opponents brought them back together to the main nest, and without a word, their attacks synced. Sesshomaru attacked from above, sending a demon bat falling to where Inuyasha was waiting to stab the demon through the heart. Next, they charged a demon bat together. Each taking hold of a wing before ripping it from its body.

They fought together in tandem, sensing each other's intent on instinct and connection alone until two demons remained. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha raced towards one another, each with a bat on their tail. It appeared as if they would collide, but at the last second, they both dove to the left, their bodies inches from each other in midair. As they crossed each other, their eyes locked. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha’s breath on his face, sending an exhilarating jolt through him.

A moment later, they both sliced through the opposite demon bat. Neither was tired, but they couldn't help but take in deep breaths from all the excitement. They turned towards the other, grinning, wanting to stay in this moment a bit longer.

Their wish was granted as a demon bat, larger by far than the rest, revealed itself from deep within the nest. The demon flew high in the air seemingly out of range. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha laugh, but it was different from the laughs he had come to covet. This laugh had sinister intent.

“This one is mine,” Inuyasha declared, giving Sesshomaru an arrogant smile. He raced to the far end of the clearing, leaping for the top of the tallest tree. As he reached the apex, he spring- boarded himself off the tree and in the direction of the demon bat overhead. Sesshomaru could tell that would not be enough for him to reach the demon bat. However, just when the younger should have begun to fall, he continued to rise towards his prey.

He’s flying, Sesshomaru realized. Sesshomaru was also capable of flight, but this was a special skill only he had. It was not common among Inu Diayokai. Could their soul bond have transferred his ability to Inuyasha? He wondered, but his train of thought was interrupted as he watched Inuyasha’s impressive physique pass through the air in front of the moon. The demon bat was now facing him ready to strike.

“BLADES OF BLOOD!” He heard Inuyasha cry out as bright red streaks left his claws striking the demon bat from all directions. Inuyasha passed through the demon bat and descended rapidly, landing in a crouched position, his tails whipping behind him. With cries of pain, the demon bat came crashing down behind him with a finishing smash. Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from releasing his pheromones after Inuyasha's display, his cock stiffening.

_ “Meito,” _ his yokai purred,  _ “present us to him. _ ” 

Inuyasha's eyes were red, but his voice held more of his natural tone than when his yokai was empowering him in the past.  **“Meito, their Alpha was nothing against me. I am strong enough to keep you safe.”** Inuyasha stood holding the demon bat's heart in his hand. He walked closer presenting it to his Omega. Sesshomaru hesitated to accept Inuyasha's offering, understanding its dual meaning.

_ “Our mate is worthy of us, don’t deny him,” _ Sesshomaru’s yokai mewled.

Sensing Sesshomaru’s hesitation, Inuyasha moved closer to him, leaning in so the other could feel his breath on his ear. **“I would kill anyone for you. I would do anything for you.”** The air was thick with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s pheromones. Inuyasha chuckled softly, his lips barely brushing against Sesshomaru’s ear. “ **It's clear what your body wants. Just be honest, so I can touch you.”**

Sesshomaru’s heart was racing. Between the loud beating in his chest and his yokai’s cries for its mate, he couldn't think straight. Before he knew it, he had grabbed Inuyasha's hand holding the demon bat's heart. That was all the honesty Inuyasha needed. The next moment, Inuyasha had his Omega pressed up against a tree. Both his hands firmly placed on his Omega’s hips as he licked at the other’s neck, sending a gasp from Sesshomaru’s lips. His licks turned to open mouthed kisses as he proceeded up his neck. Inuyasha’s hand traveled from the other’s hip to lightly glide over Sesshomaru's hardened cock. Even through his hakama, Inuyasha’s touch was so stimulating he felt his knees bend, giving in to the pleasure.

Inuyasha smiled with satisfaction at his partner’s response. **“You're so sensitive. This is what happens when you're not honest. Don't worry, Meito, I’ll relieve your frustration soon.”** He stepped in closer so Sesshomaru could feel his own hardened sex against his. Both moaned softly at the contact. Sesshomaru blushed at the sounds he was making, unable to keep his body in check. Inuyasha traced the other’s jaw line with his hand, forcing Sesshomaru to meet his gaze, his eyes dilated and ravenous.

**“Kiss me,”** Inuyasha commanded. Sesshomaru blushed again, turning his face away. Inuyasha rubbed his pelvis against Sesshomaru a few more times in torturously long, sensual strokes. “ **Submit to me. Heed my commands and I’ll give you every pleasure you desire,”** he purred in Sesshomaru’s ear.

Sesshomaru’s yokai urged him to obey, and Inuyasha’s presence was so intoxicating he couldn’t help but be caught up in Inuyasha’s flow. His body was on fire as he reached for Inuyasha’s face.

**“Tonight, I make you mine,”** his Alpha spoke triumphantly.

“Fox fire!” Shippo cried out from behind them. Shippo had been watching over Inuyasha from the trees for fear of Sesshomaru's motives about training him. The threat that brought him from the shadows wasn't Sesshomaru, however, but a stray demon bat they had missed during the hunt. It charged to attack the entangled pair. Shippo sensed they were too preoccupied with one another to sense the threat. So he defended with foxfire. Both of them were now aware of the danger and moved quickly to subdue the demon.

“How many times have you told me to stay alert for stray demons, Inuyasha? Rookie mistake,” Shippo called out as he moved closer to their position.

“Shippo, what are you doing here?” Inuyasha asked, irritated.

Shippo was now embarrassed that he was found out, and didn't want to reveal his reasons for coming since he had been wrong. “I wanted to see you train is all. I didn’t know this would turn into a private event.”

The last few moments gave Sesshomaru time to clear his head, and his eyes returned to normal. He was mortified to find Shippo had seen him like this, and ashamed of his loss of control. He couldn’t look Inuyasha in the face. “We have completed our objective. There is no need to linger here. I’ll head back now...with your leave,” Sesshomaru said with less conviction than he planned.

“Yeah. Of course,” Inuyasha said with less conviction than he had planned. Sesshomaru, still unable to meet Inuyasha's gaze, turned and ran towards the castle.

With your leave, Sesshomaru thought to himself. What was I doing requesting his permission? What is happening to me? He almost let himself be taken by Inuyasha in that clearing. The idea had excited him. His body was still warm where Inuyasha had touched him, still semi erect. As he returned to the castle alone, mixed with the embarrassment he was feeling was something else, disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Sorry to tease you there at the end, but don't worry the smut is coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru exited his chambers exhausted after a sleepless night. He was unable to rest after last night’s events. He spent all night playing them over and over in his mind. He felt more conflicted and confused than ever. He couldn’t deny how well he and Inuyasha worked together fighting the demon bats. Without speaking, they knew each other's next move, as if they had been fighting side by side for years. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much in battle. Could the soul tie really be that strong? Was it changing him? Were these thoughts and feelings towards Inuyasha simply a manipulation of his soul by Himari’s magic or was it genuine? He struggled to trust himself.

He remembered how he got caught up in the heat of the moment. How he lost himself in Inuyasha’s flow. He had given in to Inuyasha's advances and buckled under his commands. If not for Shippo, he would likely be mated to Inuyasha, bound to him for life.

Could Inuyasha really want that? He had been so cruel to his younger brother for so long, he had no right to Inuyasha’s affection. While he knew from Inuyasha’s talk with Koga that his desire to work with him was genuine, could they really break down the walls Sesshomaru had spent years building between them? Furthermore, even if they could, how could he be an Omega, an inferior to Inuyasha, the rest of his life? He flinched at the thought.

Sesshomaru’s pride was all he had now. There had been a time where he had Rin in his life, and his heart was open to kindness and caring for another. She taught him the love a father feels for a daughter, and for a time he did change. Sadly, when she died in middle age, his heart grieved her so severely he swore to close that part of himself forever. After her loss, there were times he even resented Rin for changing him to where he could feel such pain and loss. Love makes you fragile, he decided. He couldn’t afford weakness, so he reverted to who he was before Rin.

He had his pride and position and resolved that would be enough for him. Friendship and romantic love was something he knew little of. What he knew was how to lead. He had pride, he had the respect of his people, and he had the fear of his enemies. Joining himself to Inuyasha would strip him of what he had left. Nevertheless, a part of him couldn't help but be drawn to him. Sesshomaru was so conflicted, did his heart really want this? It was as if fate was mocking him, and everything he spent his life believing in.

He hadn't even realized how far he had been meandering around the castle as he contemplated everything. That's when he heard Koga’s smug and irritated tone, “Well, look who it is. Even with everything, you're still half-assing your feelings, huh?”

Sesshomaru glared up at Koga who was staring down at him from the top of the staircase. Sesshomaru's expression changed however, when he noticed something behind the smugness in Koga’s face. His eyes looked genuinely disappointed.

“What business of yours is any of this anyway? Why do you even care?”

“Because I was just like you!” Koga said with so much conviction Sesshomaru didn't have a retort. “I got in my own way thinking I knew what I wanted, what I needed, and I almost lost out on the love of my life.” Koga’s face twitched with pain. “Ayame wasn’t my first choice, and I did everything to push her away. If she hadn’t been so stubborn, I don’t know where I would be today.” Koga grit his teeth trying to keep it together. “When she was murdered, I lost the best part of me. I would give anything for one more day with her. I think sometimes that if I hadn’t been such an idiot and gotten out of my own way, we could have had more days together. I’ll spend the rest of my life regretting the time I wasted, but you don't have to make the same mistake I did.” Koga’s sincerity hit Sesshomaru more than he expected.

“I’m sorry for your loss, but your and Ayame’s situation isn’t as complicated as Inuyasha’s and mine. It’s not as simple as you would make it. There is so much history...so many walls...” Sesshomaru stopped, caught in his own thoughts and fears. Those fears began to spill out despite himself. “Our bond is a manipulation of magic. What's real between us is strife and resentment. You heard him at the hot spring. I hurt him, and what he really wants is to finally prove that he is better than me. He would gain satisfaction from having me know that I am his lesser for the rest of my eternity!” Sesshomaru couldn't believe how painful it was to say it out loud. Worse was that it was all his fault, but there was no changing the past.

“How fucking dense are you?” Koga screamed as he closed the distance between them. He grabbed Sesshomaru's robes as if he was going to hit him. “Is that what you heard that day? He doesn't want to rule over you, you moron. He wants to be acknowledged by you. To be your equal!” Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as Koga’s words began to sink in.

“You have spent your whole life in the demon world and yet you don’t know the first thing about a mated pair! Both our kinds mate for life. Since I’m the only one who has been mated, take it from me, Inu and Okami Diayokai don’t have a master servant relationship. Your pride has given you the perspective that your Omega status makes you weak and inferior to the Alpha. So you reject it and Inuyasha, but you're wrong. The bond you share with your mate is give and take. He needs you as much as you need him. Sure, your roles are different, but one is not less than the other. Ayame wasn’t stronger than me, but she was more strategic. She balanced me. She made me better, and I did the same for her. Hasn’t this prophecy made that clear to you? Only the two of you, bonded as one, can defeat the coming calamity. You are both equally necessary to the salvation of the world. You make him more than he could be on his own, and in turn he does the same for you. Let me ask you this, has Inuyasha once since your transformation ever lorded his position over you?”

Sesshomaru considered Koga’s words. He could not deny that Inuyasha had not made any attempt to belittle his Omega status. The only one who had made much of their positions was him and him alone. “Equals,” he remembered back to last night and the exhilaration he felt when it was just them against the demon bats. They had been a team. It was the first time he had been at ease since he first began having nightmares of the coming calamity. He recalled how he didn’t want that exhilaration to end, and he saw Inuyasha felt the same. For a moment, it felt like there were no walls between them. Could they really stand at the top together, side by side? Could he let go of his pride and let himself need Inuyasha and accept Inuyasha’s need for him? He was skeptical but began to feel hopeful.

“The walls between us...I don’t know how to tear them down,” Sesshomaru stated almost as a question.

“Be honest with him. He’s more compassionate than you know. The wall is not as tall or as thick as you might think either,” Koga said, encouraged that his words seemed to be getting through to him. “Just because you're the Omega doesn’t mean you can’t take the initiative. You're strong and a leader, this doesn’t change that. Use it to your advantage. You’d be surprised how much you can make an Alpha see things your way, when you know what buttons to push, so start feeling around for the right button,” Koga teased, passing Sesshomaru heading for the main castle doors. He gave him a quick slap on the ass as he passed by. Sesshomaru hissed.

“Love to stay and chat, but I have a kingdom waiting for me. Don’t mess this up, okay?” Koga stopped right inside the castle doors, “Or I just may have to come back and steal him.” Sesshomaru opened his mouth to threaten him, but Koga had already sped out the doors. That wolf knew how to get under his skin, but he had also given him a lot to think about. It irritated him that somehow he was going to end up owing that filthy wolf.

*****************

Inuyasha was out in the courtyard waiting to begin training. He wasn’t sure what the atmosphere would be like between him and Sesshomaru after last night. They had finally been able to work together without any negativity between them. It was almost like a dream he had not dared to hope for since they were children. He didn't believe they could ever work as true allies. Even still, that wasn't all he wanted now. He wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the way it became more than just wanting his brother to acknowledge him, to accept him. Now he wanted him for himself. He couldn't deny his desire anymore.

“My Lord Inuyasha,” Akari greeted.

“Akari, are you training with us today?”

“Actually, my Lord, I was informed that Lord Sesshomaru has requested that we postpone the training until tomorrow.”

The hopefulness he had allowed himself to indulge disappeared in an instant. He thought Sesshomaru might feel what he felt, that last night may have been a turning point for them. However, he realized he was foolish to think Sesshomaru’s view of him could ever change to where he could reciprocate Inuyasha’s feelings. “Fine, then I will train on my own today,” he said, resigned to his fate.

“Forgive me, my Lord, but there is a more important reason I am here. Scouts have returned from our north western border with a distressing report that requires your attention,” Akari explained.

They relocated to the council meeting room, where the scouts reported that sorcerers were seen laying waste to small villages, killing all those they came in contact with. After the scouts reported what intel they had, Inuyasha spoke, “Sesshomaru and I will leave at once to handle the situation,” he informed them.

“Unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru left the castle several hours ago and has not been seen since. We had men out searching for him, but to no avail,” Akari explained.

“I see,” Inuyasha said, feeling responsible for his absence.

Himari spoke next. “My Lord, this situation will only get worse if swift action is not taken, we cannot wait.”

“Of course. Then Akari and his men will accompany me to the villages to handle this crisis.”

Inuyasha saw this as an opportunity to show his brother he could be responsible for the kingdom's needs. “Akari, are your men ready?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Then we leave at once!”

*****************

More than half the day went by before Sesshomaru returned to the castle. Kensei came to meet him on the path back to the castle gate. “My Lord, there is important news,” Kensei reported.

“What has happened?”

Kensei reported to him what the scouts had seen, and that Akari and Inuyasha had left this morning to handle the situation but had yet to return. Sesshomaru ordered him to gather some men and that he and the general would leave at once. Kensei reported that it would take 20 minutes to gather his men. Sesshomaru, feeling responsible for leaving the castle during a crisis, was impatient. He told Kensei to come as soon as his men were ready; he would go ahead of them.

Sesshomaru couldn't explain it, but he felt as if something was wrong. His unease grew as he raced through the forest to where Kensei said Inuyasha and Akari had gone. As he drew closer, he could smell the smoke from the burning villages and the heavy stench of blood. He pushed himself to move faster, frantic to what he might find.

As he reached the village gates, he saw Akari’s men lying dead scattered about before him. What concerned him further was their appearance. Their skin was grey and their veins black, engorged through the skin. Definitely the work of sorcery, he determined.

As he passed through the gate there were more dead villagers, and further away he could hear others fleeing in all directions. He could smell Inuyasha now and could hear his heart beating, his own heart elated that he was alive. He moved with haste to where his scent led him.

When he reached the village square he saw them. Akari and Inuyasha were injured and unconscious on the right end of the square in front of the temple. Their limbs outstretched and imprisoned in black haze, likely immobilizing them. In addition, he saw three women who held a strong resemblance to one another. They each had light brown skin and dark foreign text tattooed on their arms and necks. The main difference between them was their hair color. The one closest to Inuyasha and Akari held a golden staff and donned fiery red hair. Another walking towards the center of the square carried a sword, and had violet hair. The shortest, carrying no weapons, had black hair. She sat with her head down on the back of a cart in the center of the square facing Sesshomaru. That’s when he noticed a fourth woman who also held tattoos like the rest, but she lay dead, her abdomen slashed open. From the markings, it was clear Inuyasha had killed one of them before being subdued.

The woman with the violet hair noticed Sesshomaru first. “Look, sisters, we have another one. He looks like the one we caught already. Guess they don’t have much when it comes to reinforcements.”

Sesshomaru said nothing, waiting to see who would reveal their magic first. The red haired sister lifted her staff, sending several balls of fire in Sesshomaru’s direction. “His demon heart will make 50, and we will have what we need,” she said, sending several more bouts of flames in his direction.

“You underestimate your opponent,” he hissed as he dodged the attacks. He charged towards Inuyasha in the hope of releasing him, but she summoned a wall of fire between them. He was forced to draw back and engage the sorceress directly. He called on his inner yokai and flew above the wall of fire. This surprised all but the dark-haired sorceress, who did not appear to even be awake. Sesshomaru then attacked with his poison whip lassoing the staff holder around the throat. Before she could reach up to pull the whip away, it was too late, the poison had done its work. Her neck melted before she could reach it. She collapsed and her flames disappeared.

“Sesshomaru...” Inuyasha said, slowly regaining consciousness.

This was his chance to release them, he decided. The swordswoman was too far away to catch him before he would reach where they were immobilized. Even still, just to be safe, he moved farther right towards the structures behind them to increase the distance between him and the enemy. Just then, he heard Inuyasha call out, “Sesshomaru, no! Don't enter the shadows!”

But it was too late. Sesshomaru had stepped into the shadows of the temple behind them, and in that moment, the dark-haired sorceress opened her eyes; eyes as black as her hair.

“I have you now,” she laughed as the shadows grew around Sesshomaru's legs, trapping him in place. Using her shadows, she pulled him back towards the center of the square. “No one can escape my shadow chains,” she proclaimed, almost like how a spider behaves after catching a fly in its web. Sesshomaru struggled against the shadows, but he could not move.

The violet-haired swordswoman had been trying to revive the sister Sesshomaru had killed to no avail. She turned her eyes back to him, filled with blood lust. “You’ll pay for this!” She screeched.

Inuyasha was struggling against his own shadow chains now. “Don't touch him!” he snarled, eyes getting redder with every snarl. Sesshomaru tried again to break from his chains, but the more he struggled the more they pressed down on his limbs. It felt as if they would shatter under the pressure.

“I’ll enjoy watching you die slowly,'' the violet-haired sister cried out as she drew her sword. The blade glowed with a purple and black haze. His eyes widened. A cursed blade, Sesshomaru realized. That explained the state of Akari's men at the village gate.

Inuyasha snarls became even more violent when he saw the sword.  **“No, I’ll kill you!”** He cried out. Sesshomaru couldn't move, and Kensei was still too far out to help them now. He had failed. He turned to take in Inuyasha’s face once more before she struck him, feeling the full weight of regret. The shadows overtook more of his body, forcing his gaze away from Inuyasha despite his efforts.

The swordswoman took position for her final strike. As she cried out, she plunged the sword forward. The next moment, Sesshomaru could hear the sword pierce flesh and heard a groan of anguish, but it was not his. He opened his eyes to see Inuyasha in front of him. The cursed blade sliced through his back, pushing out the middle of his abdomen. The flesh around the blade was already graying as blackened veins spread from the source of the wound. He looked up to see Inuyasha's face, his eyes no longer red and blood dripping from his mouth.

“I said I would keep you safe,” he breathed out before collapsing to the ground.

“How could he break through my chains?” the dark-haired sorceress screeched in anger. The other laughed, “No worries, his heart is still intact. Besides, we were gonna kill them soon anyway.” Her laugh was cut off when she heard the animalistic groans coming from Sesshomaru. His rage overtook him, unable to look away from Inuyasha’s body below him. With his loss of control, his yokai completely took over. He felt an overwhelming pain as his back began to seize and contort, his arms enlarged, now covered in white fur. His clawed hands were replaced with mighty paws. Before he blacked out, he heard a howl like a war cry, feeling nothing but blood lust.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sesshomaru regained his awareness his ears were ringing and his breathing was erratic. The remaining two sorceresses were dismembered and scattered across the square, which  was nothing more than piles of rubble. He could taste blood in his mouth, and his hands were stained red.

“Lord! Lord Sesshomaru!” Someone was calling him in the distance. “Lord Sesshomaru!” He turned to see Kensei was only a few feet away calling to him. “My Lord, are you alright?”

He was still trying to regain his senses. “Inuyasha,” he said in between breaths.

“He is badly injured, my Lord, but he is still breathing.” With that, Sesshomaru was fully alert. He saw Inuyasha on the ground. He knelt at his side to see blackened veins had spread throughout his chest, but no further. He struggled to keep his emotions in check as he looked down at him. He looked to Kensei and his men as he thought of a plan.

“Tanro and I will fly him back to the castle immediately. Sanro, you will fly ahead of us to the castle, to inform Himari of his condition. Tell her to prepare the necessary treatment,” Sesshomaru commanded.

The two crow tengu yokai moved swiftly as ordered. As they flew back, Sesshomaru's mind was racing. He protected me despite everything, he contemplated in disbelief. Koga’s words came back to him, “If I had gotten out of my own way, I could have had more time with Ayame.”

Sesshomaru’s body retracted at the thought, will I lose him? I’ll never get to tell him what I had decided, he thought.

“Faster Tanro! There isn't time to waste,” he called out, flying even faster. He looked down at Inuyasha’s limp body. “I will not let you die!” He promised aloud.

When they returned to the castle, Himari had made the necessary preparations. She stopped Sesshomaru when he tried to enter her medicine room. He growled at her as if he would attack. “To dispel the curse, I will need complete concentration. Wait here until I am finished,” she ordered.

Sesshomaru waited all night, unmoving from the door. He felt his sanity slipping as his ears were filled with Inuyasha’s cries of pain inside the room, and the sound of his own yokai’s mourning. He felt as helpless as the day Rin died. He didn't think he could feel fear and pain like this anymore. He thought that part of his heart had died with Rin. Sesshomaru’s heart stopped when suddenly there was a deafening silence. He moved toward the doors ready to break them down, but just then Himari opened them.

“The curse has been dispelled, My Lord Consort. His body will need time to heal, but he will live. The curse should have killed him. I can only imagine his heightened Inu Daiyokai nature is what kept it from spreading more quickly. You can see him once we move him to his chambers, where he will be more comfortable.”

Inuyasha laid in bed fairly still, besides the occasional grown or wince of pain. Sesshomaru couldn’t bring himself to leave his side. He kept seeing the moment over and over again in his mind, Inuyasha standing before him bleeding. “I said I would keep you safe.” Sesshomaru felt so undeserving, so unworthy. He remembered how fragile love makes you. Love is always paired with eventual pain and grief, and it had almost visited him when that sword pierced Inuyasha. He couldn't deny that the man before him meant something to him, but could he survive nurturing these feelings? Was he strong enough to open that door in his heart again? There are so many walls, he thought to himself.

As he was deep in thought, Yuri the badger servant quietly entered the room. “My Lord, is there anything I can bring you?” she asked.

“As I have said before, no. I need nothing.”

“My Lord, it's been more than two days, and you haven't left that chair. Even Master Shippo has retired to rest,” she said, concerned.

“I said I need nothing. Now please, leave me. I don't want to be interrupted again, unless it's for his treatment,” Sesshomaru commanded. Yuri left the room without another word.

This was the longest Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been in the same place. It was the first time he had the chance to really look at Inuyasha unreservedly. His upper body was exposed and his abdomen wet from the ointment Himari was using to treat his wound. The younger man’s body was statuesque as he lay there still. Without his robes, Sesshomaru could now see that Inuyasha had two additional dark blue markings on his upper arms. Starting at the outside of his shoulders, wrapping around his outer arm, and stopping in points, just inside his bicep. He admired how they further accentuated his muscular arms.

Inuyasha’s hair was always a little more untamed than his own, but it was still a brilliant white and beautifully thick. While he slept and was finally alone in the room with him, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but brush his fingers through his hair. It was soft like fur. A light smile brushed across Sesshomaru’s face at the sensation. He followed the hair down to Inuyasha's arm, tracing the markings he found there. Remembering how strong these arms had been, holding him, after their transformation. His fingers then glided over his bare chest. Just as alluring as it had been during their first training session, when Sesshomaru had ripped open his robes. How different those memories were with his change in perspective.

Just then, Inuyasha winced and became slightly restless, as he had a few times in the last several hours. As if on instinct, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand to reassure him he was safe. He looked down to admire how well his hand fit in his. He yearned for him to squeeze his hand in return.

“I really am a coward. I could never do this under any other circumstances,” Sesshomaru said aloud. “I could never tell you that I think I am falling in lo...”

“Sesshomaru...hmmm...Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha mumbled, still unconscious.

His name had never sounded so pleasant, he thought to himself. He stood over Inuyasha, staring down at his mouth, hoping to see him say his name again.  _ “Meito,” _ his yokai called with longing, that matched his own. Caught up in the emotion, he reached down to caress Inuyasha's cheek. His eyes locked on his perfect mouth, willing the words to come out again. “Kiss me.” Inuyasha's request from that night with the demon bats. His heart raced as the memories of that night flooded back to him. He leaned over Inuyasha, their lips almost brushing one another’s. Sesshomaru breathed in his intoxicating scent.

Inuyasha’s heart rate began to increase and his body shifted. Just then he awoke, opening his eyes for the first time in two days, to find the room…empty.

Sesshomaru stood just outside, in the hall, gritting his teeth. I really am a coward, he thought to himself as he headed down the hall towards his own chambers.

For the next two days, Sesshomaru did not visit Inuyasha, who was still on bed rest. He was always close enough to hear his heartbeat, which kept him sane, as he forced himself to stay away. When he would ask after Inuyasha’s status from Himari, she would inform him that Inuyasha was asking for him. Every time, Sesshomaru would make some excuse of important business he had to manage and couldn’t spare the time.

He was so conflicted after two days. He was at his wits end yearning to see Inuyasha, but fear of opening his heart fully to him kept Sesshomaru away. He needed to clear his head. After finding another reason to pass by Inuyasha’s room, he heard Shippo entertaining him. He told himself he could afford to clear his head in the hot springs at the northside of the castle for a while, to re-center himself.

*****************

Sesshomaru couldn’t say how long he had been in the hot spring, but it didn’t matter. He was relieved to have found some relaxation. Warm water always had a calming effect on him. The way it wrapped around him and consumed him was comforting somehow. He wanted to just melt into the water, and with him, his fears for the future and his need to confront his feelings for Inuyasha might melt away too. With his eyes closed, he stretched out his arms against the rocks and rested his head back, shutting out all distractions for as long as he could.

He didn't even notice Inuyasha's approach, which was to Inuyasha's benefit. He had never seen Sesshomaru with that expression before, unguarded and peaceful.

He was torn between standing there forever, watching him, or getting in the hot spring, as Himari had suggested. She told him soaking would help his body recover from his wounds. And yet, seeing him with that peaceful expression restored Inuyasha more than any treatment could. It wasn’t until he saw Sesshomaru that he realized how much he missed him these last two days. After a few more moments of admiring, he began undressing as quietly as possible, hoping that he would be able to get in the water unnoticed.

The untying of the sash around his waist alerted Sesshomaru to another’s presence and he sat up straight. His unguarded expression vanished in an instant. Inuyasha stopped undressing, not wanting to spook the man, now rigid in the hot spring.

Sesshomaru felt as if he had been caught trying to escape reality as he registered who it was standing before him. Peace seemed to be out of reach until he dealt with everything he had been running from. Even still, he couldn’t help but be happy to see him after denying himself these past few days. That didn’t make it easier to navigate the tension they both must be feeling. Here was the one person he didn't know what to say to, standing shirtless in front of him. He flushed slightly as he saw the younger man’s arm markings again, thinking how much he wanted the freedom to touch them once more.

“Himari told me that the hot springs would help me heal faster and sent me down here. I didn’t realize anyone else would be here,” Inuyasha explained with a calm, even tone. He wanted to remain near Sesshomaru for as long as possible. So he remained still, not moving until Sesshomaru replied.

“Of course. I was just finishing anyway. I will leave you to it,” Sesshomaru said hurriedly, as he grabbed the cloth on the rocks, to cover himself, as he exited the hot spring. He was doing it again, running away. What was wrong with him? He thought, angry with himself.

Inuyasha, without thinking, surged forward half-dressed and grabbed Sesshomaru’s bicep to stop him from fully exiting the water. “No, stay!” His voice softened to a whisper as he added, “please.” Sesshomaru didn’t meet his gaze, staring instead at the remaining faint markings of the younger’s wound. He winced at the memory of Inuyasha with the sorceress's sword through his abdomen. This was the least he could do for him after he nearly died to protect him, he decided.

“Alright, I’ll stay a while longer, but I do have things I need to get to,” Sesshomaru replied, finally looking up to see if that would satisfy the younger man in front of him. He saw Inuyasha was grinning, as he gave him a quick, “Thanks.” He couldn't help but blush at the sincerity of Inuyasha’s excitement. He turned quickly to return to his previous seat in the hot spring, hoping Inuyasha didn’t notice his face reddening.

His eyes remained on the water as Inuyasha finished undressing and entered the warm water.

He chose a spot on the same side as him. However, he remained a safe distance away. Any closer and Sesshomaru wasn’t sure his heart could take it. He tried to ignore that they were both naked in the water. When that didn’t work, he told himself it wasn’t worth noticing. Men bathed in hot springs together all the time, and that’s all this was. He needed to stop working himself up over nothing. Still, he couldn’t keep his heart from racing.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute before Inuyasha finally spoke. “It's good we can finally talk. I wanted to apologize.”

Sesshomaru's eyes finally moved away from the water in surprise to look at Inuyasha. “Apologize?”

Inuyasha was the one to look away now. “It was stupid of me to lead the attack so hastily without more intel. I put everyone in danger and you had to clean up my mess again. I wanted to show you I could handle things, but that was wishful thinking.”

Sesshomaru was furious as the memories of that day flooded back. “Baka, you have nothing to apologize for!” He began moving slightly in Inuyasha's direction from a desire to hit him. Inuyasha looked at him with a confused expression on his face, clearly not understanding his meaning.

“I am the reason you almost died!” Any control over his emotions Sesshomaru had regained earlier was gone, and he couldn’t stop his thoughts from spilling out. “I should be apologizing to you! I couldn’t do anything. I misread the entire situation, and got so focused on trying to save you, that I acted recklessly and was immobilized. I was so weak!” Sesshomaru lamented. “I would be dead right now if you hadn’t jumped in to take the blow that was meant for me. It's a miracle you are still alive! So don't you dare apologize to me!”

“Weak? But you're the one who killed the final three sorceresses,” Inuyasha said, trying to comfort him.

“That was still your doing, you fool. I was only able to draw out that power because I lost control when I thought I lost you...I mean...” Sesshomaru couldn’t believe he had just said that aloud, but now the younger man looked even more confused, which frustrated him to no end.

“You were stronger than me, that's why we survived! But you're still such an idiot! Why would you let yourself be killed for my sake? When I have been nothing but an asshole to you your whole life!” The regret and vulnerability shown clear on Sesshomaru’s face and in his voice as he spoke.

Inuyasha was painfully quiet for a moment before he finally spoke, his words hit his half brother like a ton of bricks. “I think you know why,” he said as he moved closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru recoiled from the warmth in the other’s tone. “NO! STOP IT! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!” He shouted as he moved back, cancelling out the closeness Inuyasha had tried to bring between them. Inuyasha didn’t move or speak knowing there was more Sesshomaru needed to say.

The older man breathed in and out a few times trying to compose himself. Koga’s words came to his mind, “Be honest with him. He's more compassionate than you know.” I owe him the truth, he thought. He was unable to meet his gaze as he finally spoke, subconsciously crossing his arms, to guard himself.

“I have given you nothing but disdain and abuse. You should hate me, there’s no reason for you to feel anything else towards me. I deserve that, it’s my fault.” He gave a small chuckle that held no true amusement. 

“When I first heard I had a brother, I was excited, if you can believe that...Our father and my mother were not a mated pair, as you likely guessed. My birth was a political arrangement to build ties with my mother's clan in the south. Nevertheless, my mother hoped that she could woo father and become his mate. He visited us but it was infrequent. Which was hard on me, as it would be for any child who idolized their father. My mother always told me that if I was good enough, we could get father to visit more or even stay. I had to be the perfect son, and I worked hard to become that."

“When news came that father had mated with your mother and you were born, my mother was furious. She informed me I had a brother, and when I asked to meet you, she beat me. She accounted for everything by saying that I had failed as a son. It was my fault father had chosen a different mate and needed a new son.”

“That's when I learned your mother was human, and that you were a Hanyou. She poured her prejudices into me. She said if I worked hard enough, we could show father what a mistake he made by choosing a family inferior to us. My heart was shattered to think I had been tossed aside for you. The only way I knew to push the pain away was to hate you and prove to everyone that I was superior to you. Then father died without ever acknowledging me as his true son, and left Tetsaiga to you! Even from the grave he was still reminding me that I was second best. My hatred only grew to cover my own misery. You were only a Hanyou, but you were as strong as any yokai. The more we came into contact, the harder it became to not see that you were capable. Nevertheless, I couldn't acknowledge you without admitting my life’s ambition was a failure. So I poured out every bit of malice I had. That's why this situation was so hard on me. Fate was now informing me that I could never be Alpha to you. All my work had been in vain,” Sesshomaru paused, forcing himself not to get too emotional.

“You finally have the power and position to take your revenge, to take everything from me, to treat me as inferior, but you haven’t. Then you saved me...put yourself at risk for me. I don’t deserve your kindness. I can't undo the past, I can't...”

“Do you want to?” Sesshomaru halted at Inuyasha’s question. “Do you want to change the past?”

Barely above a whisper, Sesshomaru responded, “...more than you know.”

“The past can’t be undone,'' Inuyasha affirmed. Sesshomaru’s stomach twisted in knots, his heart feeling so heavy at the truth Inuyasha spoke. “But we have the power to determine our future.” Sesshomaru’s eyes shot up to Inuyasha's. “We aren’t those same people we were back then. So much has changed for us. The fact that you acknowledged me, and were able to admit your failings to me, is evidence of that. I won’t let the past steal what I want for my future. Will you?” Inuyasha’s face in that moment communicated both softness towards him and the strength of his resolve.

Sesshomaru's heart beat faster as Inuyasha moved to close the remaining distance between them. Without thinking, he pushed Inuyasha back an arm's length. Sesshomaru sighed in defeat, “It's not that simple. I can’t help but build walls between us, even when I don't want to.” His eyes staring at his hand on Inuyasha's chest. “Even though I want this, I push you away,” his pretenses of pride melted away as he spoke.

Inuyasha laughed. The laugh that made Sesshomaru’s head spin. The laugh he only used with Koga. The laugh that held a side of Inuyasha Sesshomaru had not had access to until this moment. The laugh that began to drown out all his fears and insecurities. His eyes locked on Inuyasha's mouth to try to absorb as much of that perfect sound as he could before it disappeared.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to keep breaking down all those walls until you realize it's useless to try and keep me away,” Inuyasha’s voice was mischievous and sultry as he grabbed the hand from his chest and closed the distance between them, silencing Sesshomaru’s retort with his lips against his.

The kiss was experimental to start. Inuyasha was surprised at how soft the other’s lips felt gently pressing against his own. He felt Sesshomaru move his lips only a hair away from his, brushing them like a feather over his own. The stimulation tickled enough that he reflexively licked his lips to stop the sensation. In doing so his tongue grazed over Sesshomaru's bottom lip, resulting in a sharp inhale from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha couldn't hold back. He had to have more. He pressed his open mouth against Sesshomaru’s more passionately this time. The younger man leaned the other’s jaw upward with one hand to deepen the kiss, as he wound the other hand in the hair at the nape of Sesshomaru’s neck. He had wanted for so long to run his hands through Sesshomaru’s hair and it was softer than he had imagined. He held back a moan at the sensation.

As their mouths changed positions, Inuyasha moved his tongue to the entrance of Sesshomaru’s mouth. Encouraged when the other’s lips parted further, inviting him in, and sliding his own tongue out to meet his. Sesshomaru let out a small moan when their tongues intertwined, causing both men to open their eyes in surprise. That's when Inuyasha saw the flush of Sesshomaru’s cheeks and the desire in his eyes, just behind the shock of his utterance. He noticed how his chest heaved slightly from the lack of oxygen. Inuyasha’s cock twitched beneath the water's surface.

Sesshomaru tried to make excuses for the sound. “That was just...”

Before he could finish, Inuyasha had moved from his side to directly in front of Sesshomaru, kneeling in the water, so their bodies could be even closer. “Make more sounds for me,” he requested, in the same seductive tone as before. Sesshomaru’s face flushed even further as Inuyasha grabbed his face, kissing him with even more tongue. He moved away from his mouth after a few moments, kissing down his jaw to the pressure point on Sesshomaru’s neck, sucking hard, releasing another sound of pleasure from Sesshomaru. His member was fully erect now and begging for friction, but Inuyasha reminded himself to take it slow, and continued his ministrations on the other man's neck, all the while gliding his hand across the other’s chest.

Sesshomaru’s heart was pounding in his chest, sure that the other man could hear it as clearly as he could. He was flushed with embarrassment but couldn’t pull away. It felt so good kissing Inuyasha. He felt like he was getting drunk off the taste of him. While he still felt undeserving of Inuyasha’s affection, he couldn’t help but be greedy at Inuyasha’s advances. He was tired of fighting his feelings, and wanted to lose himself in this moment, unsure how many moments like this he could really have with Inuyasha. He remembered Koga's words again, “Get out of your own way.”

Sesshomaru felt a new resolve as he pulled Inuyasha's face back to his, kissing him aggressively and biting at his lower lip. He led them to a standing position, pressing their bodies flush against each other. The friction of their cocks rubbing against one another was so stimulating that he took a step back, opening his eyes to see Inuyasha standing before him completely naked.

Since he had avoided looking at him when Inuyasha entered the hot spring, this was the first time either had seen the other completely undressed. He was stunned as he took in the view. His eyes followed his neck markings down to his sculpted chest and abs, marked with the fading lines from his wound. That's when he noticed that Inuyasha had markings following the path of his V-cut down to his groin and similar twin markings going from his outer hips to his inner thighs. He had never seen a form more masculine, especially with his impressively sized cock standing at attention. He felt as if his knees would give out just from taking in Inuyasha’s form all at once. Inuyasha, too was admiring Sesshomaru and laughed his melodic laugh at the intense stare the other had as he looked at his throbbing member.

Sesshomaru's eyes came back to Inuyasha’s at the sound of his laugh. Both their eyes were now a soft pink from arousal. Inuyasha closed the distance between them again. “Don't be afraid, Meito. I’ll be gentle with you,” he purred as he licked Sesshomaru’s ear and took both their cocks in his hand, stroking them slowly. This time they both groaned in unison at the much desired friction. Sesshomaru laid his head against Inuyasha's shoulder, breathing heavily from the sensation.

“Touch me, too,” Inuyasha breathed softly. He hesitated for a second before reaching between them to place his hand opposite Inuyasha’s, stroking them in tandem. He was emboldened when he heard Inuyasha moan, praising him. “Yes, that feels good.” Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into another kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as the pace of their strokes increased.

I need more, Sesshomaru thought. He needed to be closer to him, to feel more of him. “More,” he said wantonly, without realizing his thoughts had spilled out. Inuyasha’s eyes intensified at his request. His lips smiled against the other’s as the claws of his free hand trailed down Sesshomaru’s back and over his ass, giving him a firm squeeze. His body shivered under his touch. Inuyasha’s hand slid under his tail as he teased at his entrance with the pads of two fingers. Sesshomaru’s head whipped back at the stimulation with a moan that brought Inuyasha to the edge of coming. He released their cocks to focus on Sesshomaru’s entrance. He retracted the claws in his right hand and pressed the tip of one finger inside him, making small circular motions. Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into his Alpha’s neck, gasping at the welcomed intrusion.

“You’re already so wet for me,” Inuyasha hummed.

“No...” Sesshomaru whimpered into the other’s neck, feeling self-conscious at the other’s words. With his left hand, he grabbed a fist full of Sesshomaru’s hair. With a small amount of force, he pulled his head back to face him. “Your body is so much more honest than you are, my sweet Omega,” he teased, as he pressed his finger the rest of the way in. Sesshomaru’s eyes became lidded and his mouth hung open as he moaned from being stretched.

“You want even more, don’t you Sesshomaru?” he asked, still gripping him by the hair. All he could do was nod. Inuyasha curled the finger inside him. “Use your words, Meito,” he whispered in his ear as he released the handful of hair.

“Please,” Sesshomaru whined into his Alpha's neck.

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled his finger almost all the way out before shoving two fingers deep inside of him, pumping them in and out, both fingers dripping with Sesshomaru’s slick. All the while, his Omega sucked at his neck through muffled moans.

“You're sucking my fingers in so well. You want it that badly, huh?” He purred as he pushed a third finger in, scissoring Sesshomaru open further. Sesshomaru’s legs trembled at the fullness he was experiencing. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around the other’s waist in response, to keep him from falling as he continued.

Sesshomaru’s head was spinning as his body released a huge wave of pheromones that assaulted his Alpha’s senses, causing his eyes to turn a deep red. Almost simultaneously, Sesshomaru had been flipped around, his hands propped up against the rocks, at the edge of the hot spring. He was bent over with his Alpha behind him, his cock rubbing aggressively against his ass. Inuyasha’s own pheromones released around him. “Yes!” Sesshomaru cried out, eyes red, eager to be filled by his Alpha.

“I’ve waited so long to fuck you, Meito,” Inuyasha professed as he gripped his Omega’s hips with brute force.

Suddenly, Inuyasha froze. His grip slowly released the other’s hips. Sesshomaru turned to look back at Inuyasha to see what stopped him. He saw Inuyasha's eyes drain back to a pink color. His eyes did the same in response. Inuyasha smiled at him with so much admiration that Sesshomaru swooned as he was guided back to face him. Inuyasha caressed the side of his face gently, their foreheads almost touching.

“What’s wrong?” Sesshomaru questioned.

“Nothing at all, Meito. I just don’t want to do it here. You deserve better. I want this to be special.” They both smiled into a kiss as Inuyasha finished with, “Let's continue this in our room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all waited for has arrived!!! Enjoy part 2 :)


	8. Chapter 8

Both men were only dressed in their upper robes, having quickly covered themselves enough to hurry from the hot springs back to the royal wing. They moved quickly, doing their best not to be seen. They hungrily kissed one another, tongues fighting for dominance, their hands tangled in each other's hair after removing each other’s robes. All the while moving towards the king-sized bed, in the center of the room.

Inuyasha slowly guided Sesshomaru onto the bed before climbing on top of him. Brushing aside the hair from his Omega’s face, he looked at the stunning man beneath him. His heart racing, still not fully believing this wasn't a dream he would wake up from at any moment.

“You're beautiful like this,” Inuyasha hummed. He moved his hand down Sesshomaru's neck to his chest, lightly gliding his thumb over his lover’s nipple.

Sesshomaru’s cheeks began to flush again as he tried to cover his embarrassment. “You don't need to fawn over me like I’m a woman,” he said with faint opposition.

“No woman could be this sexy,” Inuyasha encouraged, as he leaned over him. He began circling his tongue around Sesshomaru’s nipple before taking it into his mouth, rubbing the other between his fingers. Sesshomaru’s back arched off the bed, surprised at how good it felt to be touched like this. A high-pitched whimper escaped him at the sensation.

“So responsive...You must really like it when I touch you here,” Inuyasha teased as he switched to suck Sesshomaru’s other nipple, earning the same sweet sound. Sesshomaru’s weeping cock was dripping precome as it rubbed against the other man’s abdomen. Inuyasha continued down the other’s stomach, alternating between lapping and biting at the warm flesh, until he reached his hip bone, nipping at it playfully. Sesshomaru’s hips instinctively lifted off the bed, desperate for friction.

Inuyasha growled softly, pinning his Omega’s hips against the mattress, “You're so greedy, Meito. I’ll give you what you need in due time.” He mouthed lightly everywhere but where Sesshomaru wanted, his cock painfully hard. At the peak of his frustration, Inuyasha took the head of his cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the slit.

“Fuck!” Sesshomaru exclaimed as he reached down and grabbed fistfuls of his lover’s hair. Nothing had ever felt so good. He thought he would pass out as Inuyasha swirled his tongue around the head in a counterclockwise motion. He couldn't help but buck his hips up when Inuyasha took his full length deep into his throat while simultaneously burying three fingers deep in his ass.

“Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru cried out, feeling like he was about to come from the pleasure of being touched in both places at once. Inuyasha suddenly pulled off his cock, gripping the base to keep him from coming too soon, but still curling his fingers deep inside Sesshomaru.

Hearing his Omega call out his name in desperation brought something carnal out of Inuyasha. His eyes were filled with lust as he knelt over his lover. He pulled Sesshomaru to the edge of the bed, flipping him over so he faced away from him, on his hands and knees. Inuyasha was standing behind him, kneading at the ass presented to him. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's had no markings on his lower abdomen or upper arms. Instead, he had three diagonal markings that started at the edges of his rib cage and wrapped around his obliques, ending at the edge of his back. In addition, he had two diagonal markings that started at the mid point of the front of his thighs and wrapped upwards, just shy of the center of his backside. Inuyasha admired how they accentuated his ass making it look fuller, as he massaged him. He bent down to trace the markings on his ass with his tongue, causing Sesshomaru to shiver and whimper at his touch.

Inuyasha's cock was dripping with precome. He gave it a few long strokes to lubricate the length of his cock. He slid the shaft of his cock against the man's entrance, further lubricating it with Sesshomaru’s own slick that was leaking from his hungry hole. Inuyasha leaned over, resting his chest on the other’s back, so that his mouth was right next to his ear.

“Meito, tell me you want this,” he growled softly in his ear. Sesshomaru could feel the underside of his alpha’s cock still grinding on his ass as he spoke. The yokai inside him was crying out to be filled by his Alpha. Despite his pride, the desperation to have Inuyasha hold him was overwhelming.

“Tell me you want my cock inside you,” his Alpha demanded as he traced his ear with his tongue.

Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to want him as much as he did in this moment. He wanted to take some initiative, and push Inuyasha’s buttons like Koga had suggested. He crooked his neck around to look at him, his eyes a deep red. He donned a sinful smirk as he wrapped his tail around Inuyasha’s back, pulling their hips even closer as he answered, “Alpha, I want you to fuck me until you come inside me.”

Inuyasha’s pupils were blown at hearing his words. He growled in anticipation as he repositioned his cock to his entrance and began pressing his length into Sesshomaru. It took all his focus not to thrust all the way in. He was careful not to hurt Sesshomaru, knowing even with his prep work, his cock would be a lot to take.

They both let out ragged groans of pleasure when he bottomed out inside him. He waited, holding the position to give him time to adjust to the fullness. His cock twitched inside his lover as he heard him purring and felt Sesshomaru begin pressing himself back against his cock.

Taking his actions as a signal to move, Inuyasha began thrusting inside him slowly at first, then picking up the pace as he found Sesshomaru’s prostate. He reached forward, grabbing at his shoulder for more leverage as he thrust hard and deep. He couldn’t help feeling a desire to wreck his Omega with every sinful moan that spilled from his lover’s lips.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha slowed his pace, wanting to last as long as possible. From the ragged breathing of the man under him, he knew he needed a change of pace. He bent down to lick the sweat from his lover’s back. “Mmm, you're doing so good for you me, Sho. You take my cock so well.”

Sesshomaru’s own cock twitched at the praise and his new pet name. He hummed back in response.

“Turn over. I want to see your face when you come for me,'' Inuyasha directed, as he pulled out of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru whimpered at the loss of stimulation but did as he was told.

Inuyasha led him onto his back in the middle of the bed, kneeling in front of him, massaging his inner thighs. Sesshomaru looked sinful lying beneath him. It was just like he had fantasized about after his transformation. His chest and cheeks flushed; his beautiful white hair spread out beneath him in all directions, his hand gripping some of the hair at the crown of his head, his eyes slightly wet and full of hunger, begging to be ravished. In between heavy breathing, he heard him call, “Alpha.”

Inuyasha had to make him his as soon as possible. He lifted Sesshomaru’s legs up onto his shoulders and buried his cock to the hilt in one thrust. They both let out a string of moans as he continued taking him at an aggressive pace, slamming into Sho’s prostate with every thrust. He knew that Sesshomaru was close, and he had been edging himself for a while now.

He reached to stroke Sesshomaru’s cock, in tandem with his thrusts, as he continued to take him at a punishing pace. Their cries of ecstasy were loud enough the whole castle could hear, which only turned Inuyasha on more. He wanted everyone to know how much he pleased his mate.

With his hand still on his cock, he used his other hand to grab Sesshomaru’s jaw so that their eyes locked onto each other. “Say my name, so everyone knows who you belong to, who makes you feel this good,” he commanded as he deeply and slowly rolled his hips, hitting his prostate.

“Inuyasha!!! Alpha!!! Alpha!!!! AAAHHHH”

Sesshomaru had reached his limit, his body spasming around Inuyasha’s cock. Inuyasha moved his hand to the hair at the base of Sesshomaru’s neck, pulling his back off the bed. “It's time, Meito,” he said, locking eyes on him. As they both reached their climax, they simultaneously bore their fangs, biting down onto each other's necks. The act of marking each other as mates, took their climax to another level. They both released an animalistic cry as they rode out their orgasms in complete ecstasy.

As they came down from their high, Inuyasha, without pulling out from his mate, collapsed onto his side, pulling Sho against his chest. The other man nestled closer, wanting no space between them in the afterglow of their mating.

After another minute Inuyasha slipped out of his lover, entangling his legs with his. Sho raised his head to meet Inuyasha’s lips, kissing him lightly a few times pulling a smile from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru basked in the glow of that smile. Could Inuyasha really be his, and did he really belong to Inuyasha? He didn’t deserve him, that much was clear. But in that moment, as he looked into his golden eyes, he told himself he would do whatever it took to be worthy of this new beginning.

Inuyasha's eyes became more lidded. He was still wounded after all, and mating rituals were taxing on the body. He could tell that Inuyasha was moments from sleep.

Sesshomaru pushed the hair back from his lover’s face, placing it behind his ear. Then Inuyasha mumbled, “I love you, Sho.” Sesshomaru thought his heart could have exploded. His eyes watered heavily as he whispered into his chest, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the smut was worth the wait! Now that we have ourselves a mated pair, I will be filling these next several chapters with a lot more smut! Thanks for hanging in there with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts as you go through my story! Comments are always appreciated and motivating!


End file.
